Killing Her Softly
by jhoiMadz
Summary: Quinn Fabray and Alex Lopez lived together as happy couple in New York. But things went downward spiral when Quinn started to cheat on Alex. Little did they know Alex has a dirty secret - when the unexpected happen - Santana her twin sister steps right in for her sister's revenge but would it led to something more?. Quinntana, Brittana, and Alex-Rachel friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Killing Her Softly**

**Chapter 1 – Two Can Keep A Secret If One Of Them Is Dead**

Quinn and Alex are living a happy life in New York after they both graduated on McKinley, sharing an apartment together on the same building with their friends Kurt and Rachel. Quinn goes to NYU and her girlfriend, Alex, goes to Columbia. They have been together since junior year in McKinley, Quinn was the head cheerio while Alex was the soccer team captain, and both girls rule the McKinley halls, gaining every respect of the students. Quinn is the outspoken one, she is smart, confident and free spirited while Alex is the reserved one, she's not as confident as Quinn but she is very intelligent, always goes head to head with Quinn on the class top ranking.

Quinn was the one to make the first step, she asked Alex out on a date in Breadstix after they have been hanging out in Glee club. After a few dates they became official, and later they are girlfriends. Quinn likes to surprise Alex, like buying her necklace, giving her bouquet of roses and planning birthday parties for her. Alex is the romantic one; she brought Quinn to romantic dates, candlelit dinners and breakfast in bed every morning.

After 3 and a half years living together, it's not all rainbows and butterflies anymore. Their arguments about their time together, busy schedules, cancelled dinner turns to a long fight every single time.

Quinn gets annoyed on Alex's strictness on food, she's not picky, she just wants everything to be healthy for her and Quinn, maybe Rachel being a vegetarian influenced her. She always checks on Quinn if she had lunch and if how much coffee she drank almost every day. Quinn sometimes wonder if her girlfriend has OCD, she's uncomfortable on Alex cleanliness on their apartment, not that she doesn't want her apartment clean but Alex likes to keep things arranged, a single disarrangement of anything, especially on her personal things doesn't get away on her attention.

Alex is not happy on Quinn's party routines with her friends, well Quinn is like a household name in NYU, and almost everyone likes her and likes to be her. She topped each semester's Dean's list and all of her Professors are proud of her. Quinn makes the call on parties, if she's attending someone's party, then that someone would be cooler than anybody. She always takes her girlfriend on every party she went to, but Alex doesn't seem like enjoying as much as Quinn does.

Lately Quinn had a fall out on Alex; they don't see each other much since their schedule got more conflict from study to part time jobs. Quinn goes out a lot with her friends while Alex spends time in the library studying. Days go on; Alex starts to notice slight differences on the arrangements of things in their room, kitchen and bathroom. She starts to suspect that Quinn has been bringing someone in their apartment without telling her.

* * *

**Flash Back**

Quinn wakes up with the smell of coffee and bacon, smiling to herself when she felt warms kisses on her back.

"Babe, wake up. Breakfast is ready." Alex whispered on her ear seductively, and smiled when Quinn turned around and face her.

"Morning, babe. Thank You. You are the best girlfriend ever! " Quinn sat up and gave her girlfriend a quick kiss on her lips. Alex hummed in agreement and placed the bacon and coffee in front of Quinn.

"Babe, mami called this morning telling me to come home for their wedding anniversary. They're planning for a small get together so I was thinking that we should go next week after midterms."

"I totally forgot to tell you last night, our midterms were being moved the week after the scheduled exams because NYU will be holding a national conference which means I can't come with you to Lima, I'm sorry babe." Quinn held Alex's hand tightly, feeling genuinely sorry.

"Oh. It's okay. I'll just tell mom that I'll be going home alone. That's sucks, but I'll be back as soon as I can."

"I'll just make it up to you when you come back." Quinn gave her a peck and gets out of the bed and walks straight to the shower.

Last Day of Midterms

Quinn is walking around her room when her phone went off, she ran to the living room and quickly answered the call.

"Hey babe."  
"Hey babe, I thought you're busy on your exams today?"

"Yeah. I called to let you know that I'll be going straight to Lima tomorrow morning; Papi needs me there as soon as possible. So I have my stuff is here at the university lobby, which means I can't stop by at our apartment cause I'll be sleeping at Macy's here in the university dorm. I hope it's okay with you?"

"Yeah sure. Call me when you get to Lima. See you soon babe. I love you."

"I love you too Quinn. bye." Quinn lowered her phone, and began typing a message. After taking a shower, hearing a knock on the door, she walks her way and opened the door widely. A smirk formed on her lips.

"Right on time."

"Coast is clear?" A blonde guy asked.

"I'm yours until next week, babe." She whispered at him seductively, pulling him inside and locking the door.

Alex's POV:

"Shit! Of all things why did I forget my present for mami?! Yeah, that's what I get from hiding stuff in my closet. "

I looked down my watch, "That's it! I have less than an hour to stop by at the apartment; Quinn will be there for sure."

Taking a cab to our apartment and I quickly climb up the stairs so I won't be late for my flight. Just turning in the corner to our door, my heart almost fell down on my chest when I saw my girlfriend locking lips with a blonde guy. I felt my body froze, as my eyes went wide. I turned away from them, just enough to hide myself, I took a few deep breathes, my eyes starts to water as I heard a man's voice saying goodbye at her. Unlike her, I hate confronting people, I don't have the guts to do so, I'm a coward, a huge one! Just in time hearing his voice, I ran down the stairs, the only thing in my mind is to go to Lima and be with the person I feel safe with.

I went to the airport, shit faced; people are looking at me like I lost my mind. I was crying and sobbing at the whole duration of the flight, as my foot sets down on Lima, I dialed my phone while haling a cab in the process.

"Alex?" A raspy voice of a woman answered on the other line.

"Hi, I'm in Lima right now. I-I need y-you right now. I just can't. I-It hurts so much." I manage to talk to her while my body was shaking with sobs.

" Are you okay? Where are you?!" She sounds very protective which brought a small smile on my lips.

"I'm on a cab on my way to your house; I just got out of the airport."

"What? It's too far. How about we meet on the diner we used to eat in high school? It's just halfway from there."

"Okay. I want you to get there faster okay, I need you right now."

"I'll be there as soon as I can Princess." I smiled at the nickname she used to call me. She ended the call; I closed my eyes and breathe out a small sigh before looking out in the window. All I know I was not in Lima anymore and all I want is to see her and be feel safe again.

* * *

I sat silently on the diner, fiddling my fingers to distract myself from looking around other costumers. A sudden ring of the door bell in the diner cut my train of thinking. Looking up, I saw her walking towards me, she's wearing a huge sun glasses, hiding her eyes, tight jeans, boots , white shirt and a leather jacket with her hands disappearing on the side pockets. I stood up and ran towards her and hug her tightly. I felt her arms around me, as she whispers comforting words on my ear and I let myself cry on her arms. She pushed my off a little so she can see my face clearly, cupping my face with both of her hands, she looked at me like she's inspecting every detail in my face.

"Alex, are you okay? Are you hurt? Did someone hu-" I cut her off as I saw panic in her eyes.

"I'm okay. I'm okay. " I tried to assure her but she knows me better.

"No you're not! This is what we will do. We'll sit down, you tell me everything and we work this shit out together okay?"

"Okay" I said after taking a deep breath. I know she won't let things go until she knows I'm okay.

We sat down opposite of each other, she took off her sunglasses and looked at me in the eyes, she gave me a smile, and I smile at her in return. I missed this, us, just sitting here in this diner and talk about our life.

"It's good to see you Alex. It's been long."

"It's nice to see you again Santana. And before you even ask, yes I missed you." She grins and stuck his tongue out at me.

"Yeah, yeah, I know! So spit it out, duple ganger. So we can beat the shit out of whoever that idiot hurt you"

"It's Quinn." She was taken back with my answer and lean back on her seat.

"What about her?" her voice register changed this time as her protectiveness starts to kick in.

"she..uhm…she cheated on me." I stutter, I looked at her face but she was giving me an unreadable look, but she beckons me to go on.

"Just before I was going to the airport, I stop by the apartment and I caught her kissing another guy in front of our door. I was so stupid! I know that she has been bringing someone in the house, I already have my suspicions but I put it aside because I was afraid of the thought of her leaving me. I love her so much that I can't think of living without her."

I know that Santana is thinking something after she looked away from me, after a few seconds she faced me again.

"After seeing the whole situation, what did you do?"

" I'm so afraid of confronting her that time so I turn around and walk downstairs and went to the airport."

"Why did you turn away Alex? You could have confronted her." She looks furious; she's balling her fist on the table.

"I'm afraid okay?! You know me; I'm not like you Santana. I'm weak. That's why I keep myself coming back to you, you are the only person that makes me feel safe, you're the only person that won't and will never hurt me." My voice broke, her face softens; without a word she stood up and walks around the table and sat on my side and hug me. I sank my head on the crook of her neck and begin to cry again.

"shhhh…it will be okay, Princess. Everything will be okay." She rocked me, tracing patterns my back.

"It hurts San, I love her, and it hurts so much. Am I not good enough that made her finding someone else?"

"No, you're amazing person Alex. She doesn't know what she's missing on. Who would even think of letting a person like you go? I mean look at you?" I know she's trying to lighten the situation, and it's enough for me to smile.

"Please, I'm not like you, you can make every girl and boy bow down on your knees just to take your attention!" I joked back at her.

"And let me remind you that you are my twin? We look alike, which means, if I'm smoking hot, you do as well. Look at us? We're 2 smoking hot peas in a pod!" hearing me chuckle on her shoulder, she breaks our hug and raise her hand to tuck away the strands of hair in my face, tucking it behind my ears.

"Alex, I don't want to see you hurting, please not like this. If she hurt you like this, then I think it's time for you to think about breaking up with her. You can't live like this knowing she cheating behind your back and you're just there accepting every blow just to keep her around. I won't allow such thing, especially when it comes with you."

"But I love her. I can't, it's not that easy, San" She has the blank expression in her face but I know she's thinking something.

"San, what are you thinking?" I feel her wall starts to build up; this is the kind of Santana I don't want to deal with.

"Nothing" She said calmly.

"San, I know what you are capable of. Please don't do something stupid, please. I love her. Just give me time; I'll fix everything when I get back. I promise." I said convincingly, looking her in the eye, telling her that I meant everything I said. After a few seconds of silence, she nods at me, I breathe out in relief.

"Okay. But if she hurts you again, I'm stepping in. No buts! Not that I'm tired of comforting you, but I think it's not right that in your relationship, it seems you are the only one who is hurting." I understand where she's coming from, just a normal sister would do, and she's there for me all the time.

"Okay."

"Okay" She leans back on her seat and called a waitress to get our orders.

We eat in silence, I looked up at her and smiled seeing her eating her burger quickly, and her face has ketchup all over.

"Woah! I didn't know that you're really hungry."

"I missed my lunch because of some crazy woman called me, needing a rescue." I rolled my eyes at her.

"That crazy woman is your twin sister!"

"No! She is my duple ganger." I chuckled at her antics, I miss her so much.

"So, San I came here because it's mami and papi's wedding anniversary. They want me to be there, so I'm here!" I said unenthusiastically.

'Wow! You're that excited huh. I hope you can spread your happiness around your parents' anniversary so they won't suspect that something wrong with her daughter, no correction, their only daughter."

"San, you still keep grudges? They are your parents too!" I hate it every time she's hurting about her being given away by her own parents.

"Please. What kind of parents would give away their child like that? The only parent I know is my Abuela. I don't give a fuck about them. Can we change the subject please, you're parents are getting on my nerves and I don't want to ruin my day with my sister."

"It seems that we're hanging out; tell me what's up with you? You're really seems mysterious these days. And you haven't called me lately! Now, explain!"

"Well, I'm taking my 4th year in college in LA, I'm here today because we are having some school break, shit like that, and I have something to take care here in Ohio."

"Wait…I thought you're not going to college, you said you're working."

"Well I want to keep it a secret from you for a time and yes I'm working for my tuition, and I send money to abuela for her expenses."

"wow, I'm so proud of you San! That means you're graduating with me too?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes! I'll be a huge businesswoman someday, and you'll be working with me as my bad ass lawyer. How about that?"

"mhmmm, taking advantage of me already?" I arched my brow at her.

"Well, I've been saving your ass from trouble since we knew each other, now I think it's your time to do the same." She smiled at me evilly.

"Gosh, I forgot how clever you are." She laughs at me as I whine.

* * *

After a few hours of chatting, I decided to go home; I haven't seen my parents yet. Clutching my luggage, I stood up and say goodbye to my sister.

"San, it's nice talking to you again, I missed you so much and thanks for talking me out of my dramas. I have to go back, Mami and Papi still waits for me to come home. You know I love you right?" she smiled and rolled her eyes playfully and proceed to hug me.

"Of course, what is not to love about me? You know, it's weird sometimes when you say you love me and I feel like I'm facing a mirror and say I love you at myself." I broke away from the hug to smack her arm.

"Hey, don't ruin the moment!"

"Yeah, yeah. I love you too princess aka duple ganger." She says and winked at me.

"Ha ha! Get used to it! I'll visit you tomorrow so I can make it up to you before I go back to New York."

"That'll be a good idea! Meet me back here?"

"Okay."

We walked out of the diner, but before she makes her way to her car, she turns around at me with a concern written on her face.

"Alex, I think it'll take you long to get a cab here, you're parents would be worried that you didn't come home as scheduled."

"It's fine, I'll just tell them I have something to stop by." I shrugged. Her hand disappears on her pocket and fishing out her car keys, my brow arched when she held his car keys to me.

"What are you doing?" I asked looking down on the keys on her hand.

"Take my car so you won't be late, Uh uh. No buts! Since we'll meet tomorrow, you'll bring my car back and I'll drive you home. Deal?" I know arguing with her is no use, she's stubborn and hard headed. I grab her keys and hug her one more time.

"Keep safe princess and my baby." She really loves her car. I walked to her car and my jaw drop on the ground. Why on earth can she afford this thing? I find myself sitting inside a brand new range rover, my curiosity about her piqued even more. Santana is definitely not telling me something. She said she's working for her tuition, then how can she afford a brand new car while she's studying in LA?

* * *

**Regular POV:**

The next day Santana waited for Alex on the same diner, few moments pass, she grew impatient and starts to call her but she's not picking up. She called her again and this time Alex answered.

"Alex, where the hell are you?" Santana can hear her sobbing the background, she starts to talk but Santana couldn't understand what she's saying.

"Alex, are you okay? Tell me where you are?" Santana starts to pace back and forth outside the diner.

"I'm on my way Santana. I got all my suspicions confirmed when Rachel called me last night." Alex stuttered as she sobs on the other line. Santana got more worried when she hears the car's screeched.

"Alex, pull over. You can't drive in kind of state you're in. You better pull over Alex!"

"No! I need to get it out! She cheated on me for a year now, Rachel was afraid to tell me because she doesn't want to destroy our relationship. I was so stupid! Am I not good enough? I thought we're happy?" Santana pinched the bridge of her nose and starts to curse in spanish.

"Alex, listen here princess. Everything will be alright, just pull over and I'll be there before you know it. Please." She heard a few screech and Alex sobbing in the background, she tries to get Alex's attention but the call ended. Santana tries to call her back but the phone was not intended anymore.

A few moments the sound of the ambulance echoed around, not for long, the ambulance passed in front of the diner to the direction Santana feared the most. And when it did, Santana ran to her motorcycle drive as fast as she could towards Alex's muttering a prayer under her breath.

Santana can see the ambulance stopped at the foot of the bridge, she stepped on the gas and as she came near the bridge, she saw by standers and vehicles stop to see what is happening. She almost threw her bike and run towards the area, tears slip down her cheeks when she saw the barrier of the bridge was destroyed, her fears was confirmed when she looked down the bridge and saw her car being pulled out of the water. She ran toward the area but one of the officers that surround the area stops her.

"I'm sorry ma'am, you cannot get through."

"I know who is driving that car. I have to know if she's okay." She saw the ambulance drove off quickly which made her panicked even more.

"They're taking the patient to the hospital, you better come with me, I'll take you there okay?" the officer asked and Santana just nodded and followed the officer.

Santana sat outside the ER, crying to herself, muttering a prayer while she waited for the doctor to come out.

For a few minutes, the doctor came out of the room; Santana stood up and faced the doctor.

"Are you the patient's family?" the doctor inquired.

Santana was wearing a hoodie over her head and sunglasses over her eyes just to mask herself in case Alex's parents would come.

"I-I'm her friend." She stuttered.

"Im sorry miss but I can't tell you, I need her parents to be here regarding the news." Santana has no option but to lie.

"Look, her mother is ill and her father wasn't around. I'm the closest thing that she has as a family. So please I need to know if she's okay." Lying is something Santana was good with, the doctor buys it quickly.

"I'm sorry to tell you but your friend didn't make it. We tried to bring her back but I'm afraid it was too late." He said sadly to Santana.

Santana just lowered her head, and begins to cry silently as the doctor squeezed her shoulders lightly.

"I need you to fill the information about the patient." Santana just nodded.

"Can I see her just one last time? I'll fill the information later; I just need to see her. Please." She pleaded and the doctor nodded and ushered her inside the ER.

The doctor left Santana to give her moment alone. She steps beside the cold body covered in white. She slowly peels the blanket away, revealing her sister's pale form. She broke down and kneeled down beside the hospital bed and begins to whisper 'I'm sorrys', she held her sister's pale hand and kissed it before whispering I'm sorry and I Love you's.

"You promised me that you won't leave me Alex, remember when we we're young you promised me that we'll be each other's bridesmaids on our wedding, we'll have our children go on play dates I guess it'll never come true. You promised me that you'll pass the board exam for me after you graduate, so you'll become a successful lawyer like you dreamed to be. I wish that if I could turn back time, I wouldn't let anyone hurt you, you wouldn't end up like this, I wish I could take away your pain, but I guess I couldn't do it now. I'm happy that I met you, even fate pulls us apart, we find ourselves back on each other 'because you're a part of me and I'm a part of you. Without you I am not complete, and forever will not be complete. I love you Alexandra Lopez, you're my princess, forever."

Just in time Santana ended, a nurse and an officer entered the room holding a folder.

"I'm sorry to disturb you but we need to get some information about patient if that's alright with you."

"Okay"

"I'm just to confirm, according to our information based on the car the patient has been driving, your friend's name is Santana Lopez, is that right?"

Santana stiffen, she looked at Alex's pale form and stared at her for a moment, as certainty flashed her eyes, she looked back at the officer.

"Yes. My friend's name is Santana Lopez." After giving the officer information he needed, Santana walked out of the room and lets out a breath that's she's been holding.

She took out her phone and dialed something; the call was answered immediately after a ring.

"You call for Puck."

"Noah I need you to do something for me."

"Santana, such a pleasant surprise. What do I have the pleasure to do business with you?"

"I want you to arrange something for me, as usual, rate still the same. And I want you to book me a flight next week."

"Where to?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"New York."**

* * *

So this is my second story, I know some of my first story readers would ask, I have to write this one so it can go out of my head, and for the final chapter of the story of "Say I love you when you're not listening" Im currently writing the last chapter so just wait.

I hope you would like this story, it's tricky, but for those who didn't understand the relationship of the characters and the story, the background of Alex-Santana will be on the 2nd chapter, everything will be explained there.

So Santana is Alex's dirty secret. Everyone doesn't know about Santana except Alex and her parents of course.

Santana is a mystery huh? Her secrets will be revealed as the story goes on.

So tell me what you think guys?


	2. Chapter 2: Decode Me

**Chapter 2: Decode Me**

**_Flashback_**

_She was filing through her papers when there was a knock on her door, she stood up on her chair and opens the door revealing a brunette teenager in a hoodie and jeans; she steps back and let the girl walk inside the room._

_They both settle on the couch opposite with each other, she analyzed the teenager's physique after she's done she opened the teenager's profile studying it for a moment. It was a comfortable silence between the two but not for a long moment she started to speak._

_"It's good to have you here Santana, I'm Doctor Samantha Anderson. What's your purpose on coming here today?" The mid-20's blonde lady inquired._

_"To talk" Santana just sat on the couch with almost an expressionless face. The blonde nodded her head in response._

_"To talk about what?" here voice is calm._

_"Everything"_

_"I see, you need to talk to outlet what you're keeping inside, am I right?"_

_"Yes"_

_"So let's start with something simple, hmm? Tell me about yourself, your interests." The blonde crossed her legs and leaned back on the couch._

_"I just turned 18; I grew up without knowing my parents but I live with my abuela. But I'm afraid I don't have any interest in mind." The doctor's curiosity about her grew more._

_"No interests? Music? Sports? Drawing? Anything?"_

_"Do you consider talking to you an interest, doctor?"_

_"If it interest you, then maybe I can consider it" This time, Santana leaned back on the couch with a rare smile on her lips, the person sitting opposite her trying to read her actions._

_"Well, your way of thinking interests me"_

_"Since we got that settled, tell me about your abuela."_

_"My abuela was the one who took care of me after my parents gave me away. I call her abuela because she wanted me to but we're not related. She was a widow in an early age; unfortunately she never had a kid. She's a strongest person I know, she's not afraid to say what's on her mind, people around her respects her as much as I do."_

_"You're lucky that you grew with a good person such as your abuela. Does your abuela tell you things about your parents?"_

_"I grew up with an amazing person that contrasts the harsh environment we live in. She doesn't know a thing or two about my parents, that's what she told me."_

_"Do you have any grudges on your parents?"_

_"Maybe I have, maybe I don't." The doctor just nodded, decided to drop the subject about her parents._

_"Do you have any friends, Santana?"_

_"I don't have any, sorry to disappoint you, doctor." Santana gave her a small smile._

_"So you're the unfriendly type? Or do you have social issues? Trust issues?" the blonde looked at her quizzically._

_"I think it's your job to tell me if I have one." Santana crossed her legs and look expectantly at the blonde, while the blonde leaned forward, feeling challenged by the brunette._

_"Based on what I gathered, you seem have the issue on trusting people around you. You seem well guarded, cautious on your answers; you just had your wall and keeping people an arm length around you. Trust is you don't give not until you're forced into it."_

_"You see doctor, trust is one of the luxury I cannot afford." She said in a low voice, not removing her eyes on the person in front of her._

_"Every one of us has someone that they trust, unless you're insane or not in your mind, which is you're not. Your abuela is the only one you trust, am I right?" then there's a laugh, the blonde's brows arched up._

_"Am I that evil if I say I don't trust my abuela? But I do have one person I trust, but it's not my abuela."_

_"Then who is it? You told me you don't have any friends." The doctor inquired._

_"I have to kill you if I tell you." The blonde just chuckled at Santana, shifted on her sit while crossing her legs on the other way around._

_"uh huh… we can arrange that la-" not finishing her sentence, the brunette cut her off._

_"You think I'm joking, Doctor Anderson? I doubt you're lack of knowledge and experience in body language and mind reading." Santana stared at the blonde; her eyes have no emotion except its dark and almost looking through her soul._

_The blonde froze on her seat, with set of dark eyes stares at her. But after a few seconds, the brunette burst out laughing on her seat, shaking her head as she stares at the flushed face of the person in front of her like she just crack a joke._

_"I'm sorry Doctor Anderson, I'm bad at joking, I was just breaking the tension between us, you seem pretty nervous around me. I apologize, my humor is off lately." Santana just giving her another rare smirk._

_"I don't feel nervous around you, Ms. Lopez." The blonde smiled back at Santana._

_"But your body language says otherwise, Ms. Anderson." The doctor gave her a "are you kidding me" look._

_"You seem shifting on your seat, unconsciously tapping you finger on the arm chair from time to time, locking your ankles, and flush complexion just scream nervousness to me." The blonde couldn't believe that Santana was reading all her actions while she was reading hers at the same time, but she hardly got any body language from the Latina. Before she could response, Santana starts talking._

_"The only person I trust is my sister." The blonde tilted her head to the side, confusion was written all over her face._

_"I don't get it. You told me that you only lived with your abuela whom does not have a child, you don't have any friends and you don't even know your parents; then suddenly you have a sister."_

_"It was summer, when we met. We're both 12 at that time, it was unexpected meeting actually."_

_"You're both of a same age, so it means you have a twin sister?"_

_"Yes."_

_"How did you two meet?"_

_"As I told you before, we met in the summer in the outskirts of Lima. Abuela and I lived in Lima for a while and then when I turned 14 we moved to Columbus. When I was young I used to hang out under a tree on a hill just a few walks in my abuela's house. I don't have friends so I play there alone until one afternoon, there's a girl sitting on my favorite spot, she was alone and seem sad. I thought I was dreaming that time, it creeps the hell out of me when she faced me, we both froze, I waited for her to scream and run away but she didn't. So after that, we keep questioning ourselves that maybe we're twins after I told her that my parents gave me away. Growing up, we look for answers, we became best of friends; we're each other's secrets."_

_"Your abuela and her parents aren't aware of your relationship?"_

_"No. We try our best to hide it. With her father's image and family reputation, revealing such dark secrets would ruin them. And I know if her parents knew about us, I'm sure they'll do anything to keep us apart. My abuela has no knowledge; I know she still contacts my parents."_

_"Are you gonna tell them soon?"_

_"No. I'm leaving it as it is. It's for the best, and I don't want to involve myself with them except with my sister."_

_"I notice you don't address your father as yours but of your sister's. Why?"_

_"I give them respect as same respect they give me."_

_"Do you love your sister?" This time, the blonde can see Santana's wall crashing down._

_"Yes. Unconditionally, she's the only person I care for."_

_"How do you handle your anger and frustrations?" Just as expected, the brunette's walls are up again._

_"Self – isolation." The brunette simply answered which made the blonde intrigued even more._

_"What can you say about self-mutilation?"_

_"People say it's all about control, but I don't believe that. If you think I self-mutilate to lash out everything I keep inside then I wouldn't be here talking to you."_

_"Have you gotten yourself into trouble?"_

_"I haven't got into trouble, but I caused them many times."_

_The blonde opened her mouth to throw another question but the beeping sound of the alarm cut her attempt._

_"Too bad, time's up, Doc." Santana stood up silently, followed by Doctor Anderson._

_"You know Santana, you're really hard to read. You're sort of a code that takes time to figure out. You barely display body language, I'm sure you're very aware of what you're doing. Sure you have some issues to work with, but when it comes to self and mind control, you seem good at it. I don't know what's running inside your head, but it was very interesting talking to you."_

_"I get that a lot; I don't even know what's running in my mind. But I just figure out what's in yours. You know, the greatest weapon anyone can use against us is our own mind. "A tit for a tat". It was a very interesting talk doctor Anderson. I hope we can talk again soon."_

_Stepping outside the door, Doctor Anderson was amused with her client, looking through her profile again; Santana seems a very complicated person she thought._

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

**Present Time**

Santana sits inside her car, scrolling her phone to distract herself. The door opens and a man with a Mohawk hops inside causing Santana to look up.

"Noah." Santana addressed him cautiously.

"You changed a lot Santana, or should I say Alexandra. Sorry, last time a check The Santana Lopez is dead."

"She is, and forever she will be. Do you have it?" She looks at the guy expectantly. Puck lends her an envelope and a small cellophane bag.

"Almost all of the information about her was there, her connections, past relationships, her current achievements and everything from her accounts. I cannot get some personal infos about her unless I have to see her myself."

"My sister tells me everything she knows about her, I'll take care of it. What's in the bag?" She slowly opens the bag, revealing Alex's phone.

"Most importantly, you need that Santana. And your flight is ready; your bank account on your name was being transferred to your other name."

"I'll call you again if I'm in dire need. The payment is on your account, its nice working with you." Santana dismiss him.

"Just be careful Santana, don't let your anger get the best in you. And can't wait to attend your funeral" Puck says as he stepping out of the car.

"It's Too late for that Noah. Send them my condolences, and make sure not to cross the line, if you did; I'll makes sure you'll be on your own funeral." with that, Santana drives off quickly leaving a flushed Puck on the side of the road.

It's not hard for Santana to pretend like her sister, she has to tone down the attitude and more smiling. It's not her first time at all, but Quinn is the only thing she's worrying about. Her parents did not suspect anything even though she feel sick sitting beside her 'parents' on the party.

The funeral came, her abuela and some familiar faces stands beside the coffin. Santana stands a few yards away from the crowd, looking on a distance. Puck appears behind her, holding a cigarette between his fingers.

"I feel sorry for your abuela, she don't have someone to take care of her."

"That's why your working for me right? I want you to look after her, I already transferred money on her account just in case if she needs it. I'm not guilty on anything. Guilt shines my path, not revenge." Santana snatches the cigar out of Puck's hand and takes throws it on the ground.

"You have to stop smoking Puck, it's getting too much." Puck smiles at her, thinking of a retort, he just close his mouth when 2 figures in black approaching the mourning crowd.

"Look who joins the party, its Mr. and Mrs. Lopez. It takes a funeral for them to even look at her daughter, too bad they are attending their other daughter's funeral. If they only knew, they would be crying their heart out." Puck looks at Santana like she grows another head.

"Who knew Santana Lopez could be so cruel. So you're coming after Quinn then who's next? Your parents?"

"You'll see, Noah. You'll see."

* * *

**Quinn's POV:**

Its weekend, I woke up late with a horrible hang over, alone in bed. Midterms just ended, my friend had a party last night and it was pretty awesome. I went to the kitchen grabbing some orange juice when my phone goes off.

"Hey babe." He says sweetly.

"Hey, you left this morning without goodbye?" I pouted.

"Don't pout Quinnie, I'll make it up to you later. I have some errands to do and I have to clean up my apartment. See you at the party?"

"Sure babe. See you soon, bye." I put my phone in the table then suddenly there's a knock on the door. I open it and I gasp loudly.

"Alex!" I hug her tightly; well I kinda miss her here in the apartment. I feel her stiffen at first but quickly melt into the hug.

"I miss you babe." She whispers on my ears. I chuckle in response, but something is wrong. I pull out of the hug and face her.

"Wow. You look…" there are no words going out of my mouth as my gaze moves around her body. She's wearing something so unlike her, her hair is not in usual straight but in big curls, she's wearing a different perfume. She never look this stunning, damn, this girl is something else.

"Cat got your tongue babe? Are you gonna stare at me or let me in our apartment?" she smirks at me.

"I uhhhh…" She just laughs at me and walks inside our apartment leaving me on the door, jaw-drop, looking at her ass in a skin tight dress. Why did she got hotter all the sudden?

"So how midterms?" she asks as she settles down on the couch. I walk towards her, and sat on her lap.

"It's good, I nailed almost all my exams. I know, I'm awesome!" I say proudly, lowering my head and kiss her lips. She just laughs, and pushes me down to sit on the couch. I know she loves to cuddle but maybe she's a little tired from her flight.

"You're so full of yourself babe." I smile at her, and then I got distracted with her dress again.

"Babe, what's with the change of wardrobe? And you're changing your perfume too?" I pout at her, but she kisses me quickly.

"Yeah, I think I could use a makeover, a new look, new wardrobe, and I got tired of my perfume, so I change it. You don't like it?" she asks.

"Of course I like it. You're so sexy right now, and I'll miss smelling you like your old perfume. But I love the makeover." I rake my eyes on her body and settles on her chest.

"My eyes are up here babe, in case you forget." Fuck, she's even sexier when she talks. What did Lima do to my girlfriend, but I like it so much.

"Uhm..babe, Mike is having a party tonight. So I wa-" She cuts me off before I even finish my sentence.

"Okay." She shrugs. My jaw drops a little with her response.

"Wait. You're not gonna lecture me or even stop me because you just got here and maybe you think you wanna spend time with me?"

"I'll manage, beside I need to sleep early, and I'm tired from the flight. You go enjoy your time, have fun, drink, just go home safe, and just take a cab." I look at her like she's joking or pulling a prank, but she looks serious. Wow! Lima did something to my girlfriend, a good one. I jump on her and crash my lips into her, and fuck, she never kiss me like this before! How did she got good in kissing after a week? Like damn, she's dominating me and I couldn't even stop moaning. She pulls out slowly, and we're both gasping for air.

"Wow, that kiss. It was amazing." I say dreamily at her. She put her mouth near my ear and whispers,

"You haven't seen everything yet." She whispers slowly and seductively. I am about to pin her in the couch but her phone went off, I sigh in disappointment when she stands up and take the call.

* * *

**Regular POV**

Quinn is wasted when she got to her apartment, she couldn't even walk straight. She was about to close the door when her knees gave in, she prepared herself to kiss the floor when a pair of arms wrap around her body.

"Wow, you can't even stand straight, babe." Santana says as she lifts Quinn bridal style to the bedroom. Santana couldn't understand Quinn's slur. She pulls her top and pants off and changes Quinn into something comfortable. Santana lays Quinn on the bed and got surprised when Quinn pulls her down and kiss her hard. Santana grimaces tasting alcohol on her mouth, so she pushes Quinn down the mattress.

"Woah, calm your tits Quinn. Just sleep it off." Quinn just laughs at her and begins to slur while her eyes begins to close. After a few seconds her breath starts to even out, realizing that Quinn is in deep slumber, Santana stares at her.

"You know how easy it is to wrap my hands around your neck, snapping it like a toothpick? You know how easy it is to just drive a knife through your neck?" She chuckles looking down on Quinn's helpless form, tracing Quinn's collarbone with her hand. She steps out in bed and walks toward the bedside table, grabbing something on the bottom. She stands and walks around the bed, eyes not leaving Quinn's face and proceeds to straddle Quinn. She tilts her head to the side, a smirk forms on her plump lips.

"What to do to you Quinn?"

She held the object on her left arm, and begins to move it slowly on Quinn's collarbone and settles on her chest just above her boob. The feeling of cold metal on her skin made Quinn stir, she stares at Quinn carefully, moving the object upward and finally settles it on the blonde's forehead. Santana, straddling the blonde on the bed, while point a gun on her forehead, the rush of adrenaline on her body made Santana feel more excited to pull the trigger.

"I will not forgive you for what you've done to my sister, Quinn Fabray. You destroy her, I destroy you. I'll make sure that the last bullet in this gun will end you." She whispers, slowly reaching to pull the trigger.

_*Phone rings*_

Santana laughs loudly, shaking her head.

"Saved by the bell! Maybe fate doesn't want you to die today, but don't worry Quinnie. Scratch plan A, there is still 25 alphabets left, I'll take my time." She picks up her phone and answers it.

"Noah, you just disturb me from killing my girlfriend." She deadpans.

"Sorry for the interruption. But I have some situation here, remember Daniel Connors?"

"Yeah. Quinn's fling last summer. Why?" She plays at her gun while her eyes are still on the blonde lying on the bed.

"It seems, he's having a pretty good time here at the bar, we chat a little bit, and he told me that he had a great time with her, especially in your sister's bed." Santana just scoff, and chuckles coldly.

"He's a charming isn't he?" she said sweetly.

"Guy got game. Just say the magic words, Santana." Santana smirks widely.

"I want him dead by morning. Make it an accident." With that Santana ended the call.

Santana walks beside the bed, looks at the sleeping blonde for a moment.

.

.

.

"I can't wait to spend my time killing you softly, Quinn Fabray."

.

.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews, i really appreciated it. tell me what you think?**


	3. Chapter 3: Gestures

**Chapter 3: Gestures**

Santana woke up early in bed with a warm body spooning her; she takes a few deep breaths as she closes her eyes and mentally counting too calm herself. She opens her eyes again and carefully lifts the pale arm that wraps around her torso. The brunette steps out of the bed and turns around to take a look on the blonde's face and silently walks out of the room and towards the kitchen. Quinn woke up after 4 hours due to too much drink last night, she groans when she felt the bed was empty. The blonde sits up on the bed while her hand is clutching her head,

"Fucking hangover. Ughhh!" she huffs on the bed, deciding to stand up, her movement stops when her eyes landed on something on the bed side table. Her brows furrow with confusion as she eyes the object beside the alarm clock, and slowly a smile forms on her lips but the confusion is still written all over her face.

_Hold up, this gets even weirder. She hates me partying, because of that she doesn't takes care of me on purpose when I'm having a hangover but right now, I don't know what date it is today and I'm sure it's not my birthday, not hers and definitely not our anniversary but why is she even more concerned than ever? This has never happened before we live together. First is her letting me go to parties without compromise and now she's taking good care of me when I'm having hangovers! I'm totally gonna put this on Guinness!_ Quinn thought.

"Caring as ever, Alexandra Lopez. Caring as ever." She picks up 2 aspirin and a bottle of water on the bedside table and takes it. She thinks that this is just a very rare affectionate gesture from the brunette.

She walks towards the living room when the smell of bacon invades the room, turning her direction to the kitchen, she sees her girlfriend on a wife beater and short shorts. She leans on the door frame and takes a good look on the brunette's backside, her knees almost buckle when the brunette leans down to open the oven, and she grips the door frame while unconsciously biting her lips to hold herself to moan loudly.

"We're still starting on the main dish Quinnie, why are you already diving on the dessert?" The blonde jumps in surprise, her face turns crimson in embarrassment of being caught perving on her girlfriend while her the brunette didn't even look back at Quinn.

She shakes her head and grins widely as she walks towards the brunette and hugs her tightly from behind. She kisses the brunette's shoulder softly and rests her chin on her shoulders as she watches the brunette cooks.

"Good morning, babe."

"Good morning to you too." Santana turns her face to the side to look at Quinn's face.

"It smells good, I definitely can't wait."

"Based on your perving just this morning, I'm afraid you have to be more specific when you say it smells good. Just to make sure I'm serving the right dish." She smirks seductively to the blonde, while on the other hand, Quinn is all hot and bothered, and without any word she grabs the brunette's face and kisses her hard.

* * *

**Quinn POV**

Oh my freaking gosh! Like seriously, why is she getting hotter every second after she came from Lima? Where have this side of her been for years?

I kiss her hard, she gasps in surprise but she recovers fast and kisses me back with same intensity. I slowly creep my hand inside her top, but suddenly a hand wraps around my wrist and she softly pushes me back.

"Woah. Are you really gonna burn your bacon just to feel me in?" She arches her brow at me with a playful smirk on her lips. I roll my eyes in frustration, I love my bacons but I hate them when they are used to cock block me.

"Whatever. I want my bacon now, and you, later." I say, poking her chest with my finger to create emphasis.

"If you're lucky enough." And that smirk again! Am I dreaming? Who would have thought that Alex would be this sexy, I never saw this side of her before.

We eat in a comfortable silence; she eats on the table facing me while I glance at her while she eats. I like my bacon salty so I always put salt in them, without looking up on my plate I ask her to pass the salt which is occasionally settled in the middle of the table, it was a daily request.

She didn't answer; I look up and ask her again but half way through the sentence my words are cut when my eyes landed on the salt that stands on the table just in front of me.

This is definitely getting weirder, first the water and pills, then the sexy talk, now the salt. She is giving me something before I could even ask for it? Am I missing something?

"Babe, what happened to in Lima that you suddenly become a freaking sex on legs? Like really, your sexy talk is messing with my inside right now." She sits up straight, keeping her composure but not for long she's smirking like a maniac at me.

"Well, Rachel told me that I need to loosen up a bit, so here I am. Why, you don't like it?" she pouts.

"What? No. no. no! I like this; I'm just surprised to see you behaving like this. You're sexy and beautiful, you don't have to keep the behavior just to please me, you know, just you, and you're enough for me."

"Babe, I'm not pretending to be something. I'm just being myself, well, my wilder self. I've been so uptight every time and I think it's not healthy for our relationship. I'm just being outside the box, living the moment with you."

Its official, I'm falling for her again. Damn, she's such a charmer.

"You know I love you, right?" I say at her.

"Of course, and I love you too. All this time you put up for me, you always been patent, loving and _loyal_ to me." She stares at me lovingly and smiles softly.

Loyalty – is the word I can't pronounce, not anymore. The feel of guilt made me nauseous; I control myself not to vomit. I try to suppress a smile in her direction so she won't suspect anything.

* * *

**Regular POV:**

After their breakfast, Quinn offers herself to wash the dishes while her girlfriend is cleaning the dining table. After the latina finished cleaning, she silently walks to the drawers; she opens it slowly, revealing a set of kitchen knives inside. Her expression changes from blank to mischievous; she eyes the blonde for a second and turns her attention back to the knives, running her fingers through it, she's debating what to pick, she plays a little 'eenie meenie ' game, when her fingers touch the knife, she smirks widely, '_perfect_' she thought.

She carefully picks up the long carving knife, she wanted to pick the chief's knife but she settles on something cuter for her opinion. She takes a few careful towards Quinn, she's a foot away from the blonde but the blonde didn't notice, she slowly puts her hand on Quinn's back and leans in at the blonde's ear,

"Don't move." She whispers on a low voice, the blonde jump in surprise and chuckles nervously. Santana smiles and kisses Quinn's shoulders slowly, moving upward to her ears.

"Babe, what are you doing?" Quinn stutters, she shudders when the brunette nips a spot just below her ears.

"We're playing a game, babe" Santana whispers again and slowly licks the blonde's earlobe and made the other girl's knee buckles. She pushes her body to Quinn who is gripping the sink tightly, her smile got wider when she feels the blonde in front of her is breathing unevenly.

"You're not playing fair." Quinn manages to blurt out while her mind swims, she bites her lip hard, trying not to suppress a moan but she fails when Santana licks the length of her neck. She raises her arm to hold the brunette's head but the brunette stops her.

"Hands on the sink, babe or else I'll stop." Quinn nods furiously not to stop the pleasure she wanted to feel from the brunette.

"I wanted to do this to you after I saw you when I came back from Lima." Santana mumbles as she kisses the blonde's neck, the blonde hisses a 'yes' in response. Santana's eyes shot open and slowly raising the knife that she's holding on her back so the blonde wouldn't see. She distance herself to the blonde a little to put the knife between them, the blonde whimpers from loss of contact but quickly forgotten when Santana cups Quinn's jaw and kisses her deeply and passionately. Positioning the knife horizontally to the blonde's back, she pulls her arm backwards making a momentum to push the knife hard,

_One,_

_Two,_

.

.

.  
"Hello love birds! Kurt and I wa- oh. Oh! I'm sorry, I thought it was a good time, but you guys seem busy, we'll just wait in the living room." Rachel and Kurt blush as they see the two on a compromising position, and quickly rush to the living room.

Quinn quickly turns around in surprise, just before she looks down, Santana caught her mouth again, the brunette slowly puts down the knife on the sink just behind Quinn, then she breaks the kiss, leaving the blonde breathless.

"Wow, that was." Quinn can't even think straight, her eyes still lingers on the brunette's lips.

"Yeah it was. Kurt and Rachel have a very impeccable timing. Cock blocks." Santana rolls her eyes and Quinn laughs at her.

The two walks out of the kitchen and to the living room, greeted by the two.

"Alex, you're back! Why didn't you tell us?" Kurt says while putting his hands on his hips.

"Sorry, I've been busy, Kurt. I have something important to do in Lima." She looks at Kurt and then at Rachel, they share a look of recognition. She walks toward Kurt and gives him a hug and turns to Rachel to do the same but before they broke up, Rachel leans into the brunette.

"We have to talk, later." Rachel's voice is serious, the other brunette just nods in response.

"So, why did you come here after interrupting our private moment?" Quinn says as she wraps her arms around the brunette's waist.

"Let's check out the new bar just a few blocks from here, I heard the place is amazing." Rachel gushes at the two.

"Cool, I need alcohol in my system now." Santana blurts out. Quinn and Kurt look at her quizzically while Rachel looks at her knowingly.

"Wait, you occasionally drink alcohol, because of your health routine." Quinn muses.

"Alex, you're a lightweight, I remember clearly that you start to speak French after 5 shots." Kurt added with a chuckle.

"Whatever, we'll see about that later." She turns to Quinn who looks amused. "Talking about living the moment" she sends a wink on the blonde's direction and walk to the room.

The three settles on the couch watching some show, Santana on the other hand got into the shower. Quinn excuses herself from the two and steps inside the room to get her phone on the bedside table. She froze when she sees the brunette, rummaging the dresser just in her underwear. Quinn's jaw drop when she sees the brunette's muscular back, she knew that Alex is body is fit but she's fitter even more. Santana is halfway in slipping her top when she turns around facing the blonde, the blonde's eye almost bulge out of their socket when her sight lands on the brunette's abs.

"Holy Shit!" Quinn can't control herself from cursing loudly, Santana jumps in surprise.

"What happened?" Santana looks concerns, looking around the room.

"What, ho-ow, y-you…" Quinn stutters, waving her hands around gesturing something.

"What? Can you speak English so I can understand what you are saying?" the brunette looks at her expectantly.

"When did you have those?" she says dumbfounded, gesturing to Santana's abs.

"Wha- oh! You like it don't you huh?" She wiggles her brows at the blushing blonde.

"Alex, I know you're fit but I hardly seen a single pack on you but how the hell are you sporting a 6 freaking packs suddenly?" Santana chuckles nervously.

"I just got into working out recently." The brunette just shrugs.

"How come I didn't notice?"

"Maybe you're busy looking at someone who's not me" she says teasing her as she steps out of the room leaving the blonde dumbfounded.

As soon as Santana steps out the room, the smirk on her face disappears and turns to a scowl.

Santana is getting a glass of water in the kitchen when she hears 'Oh my God!' from Quinn in the living room. She walks back and stops in the door frame when she sees the three gasp in surprise as they watch the news on the television. The news is about a NYU student who died accidentally after jumping from the 5th floor of the apartment he lives in.

"Quinn, you know him right?" Kurt asks, not removing her eyes on the tv.

"Y-yeah. I knew him in one of the parties I attended." Quinn says quietly.

Rachel turns around at Santana who is leaning on the door frame with an unreadable expression on her face, Santana turns towards Rachel's direction but Rachel looks away. Santana scoffs and turns around towards her room with an evil smirk on her face. She picks up her phone and held it on her ears.

"Santana."

"Noah, meet me tomorrow, same place, same time, don't be late. Nice work by the way." Puck chuckles on the other line.

"Anything for you, Santana. Anything for you." The call ended, Santana tosses her phone in the bed and stares at the photo of Quinn and Alex on the bedside table.

"I miss you so much, Alex." Santana whispers, rubbing her thumb over her sister's photo.

* * *

Yeah, yeah. Santana is evil, but she's not that psycho. I'll be writing another conversation of Santana and her psychologist next chapter. Im sorry its short but I'll make up for it next chapter!

I would like to thank **ajiesnixunicorn **for the help in writing this fic. You're awesome!

Jammy: Santana is a little aggressive and crazy, Im not sure if she's that Pyscho. I cant say that she's in some kind of a mafia, for now. Thanks for the review, you make me smile. Can you make ur account, so we can chat a lil bit.

FabrayQS: I can't write Santana's POV right now, maybe she'll show something more in her conversation with Puck. Thanks for the review. I hope you like my update.

Thanks everyone for the reviews about the story! I would like to hear what you think!


	4. Chapter 4: Bind me, Surprise me

**Chapter 4: Bind me, Surprise me**

* * *

A soft click of the door lock interrupts the latina's train of thinking, she turns around and found Rachel leaning on the door looking at her expectantly.

"What?" The latina asks innocently.

"Can you please explain why you haven't called me since I told you about Quinn when you were in Lima?" Rachel says, folding her arms, looking upset at the latina.

"I…uhhh… I was busy preparing my parent's party." The latina hesitates on answering.

"Really? You didn't return my calls; I was worried sick about you. You sound upset on the phone, and I thought something happened to you." Her last words earn an arching brow from the other brunette.

"I'm okay now, that what matters right?" Santana is getting annoyed with Rachel sticking her nose on her business.

"No you're not, Alex! Why are you even with her in the first place? She cheated on you, sneaking behind you and here you are, thinking she'll be loyal to you. So why are you still together?" Rachel hisses dangerously, keeping her voice down so the blonde on the other side won't hear.

"First of all, it's not your business, second, I should have known about her cheating on me if you didn't keep your mouth shut, you knew, but what did you do, huh?" The latina snaps at the shorter brunette but Rachel didn't back down.

"I made a mistake, a huge one, but the point is, now you know about her cheating on you, why are you still with her?"

"I love her, and I forgave her, just drop it, Berry." The latina sighs and turns around and looks out the window. Rachel drops her hands on the sides in defeat, turning to open the door; she froze when an idea hits her.

"Alex… Please, tell me you meant what you said and tell me you're not planning on getting even…" Rachel says with a warning but the latina didn't respond, her back on Rachel, a smirk forms on her lips, 'Bingo!' she thought.

"Oh no, no, no... Alex, you're a good person, you can't do this, and you can't even kill a fly, now you're thinking taking revenge on Quinn?!" Rachel is concerned on her best friend's behavior, she knew Alex can't do or think such things. The latina didn't respond, she continues to look out the window.

"Alex… What happened in Lima? Why are you all distant to me? You're not like this, you talk to me when things happen to you, and you don't even call me 'Berry". This time, the latina turns around and looks at her straight in the eye, opening her mouth to speak, a knock on the door cuts her, Quinn walks inside and looks between the two brunette.

"What are guys talking about?" Quinn inquires as she sees concern written all over Rachel's face.

"Meh, Rachel just asking for advice about the guy she's going out, she thinks that the guy is _cheating _on her." Quinn turns to look at the shorter brunette, expecting an answer.

"Y-yeah. I just need some BFF advice, that's all." The latina smirks at her and walks out the door but she isn't finished,

"And Rachel, when it comes to cheating, I'm not the expert person to ask about, we both know that." The latina shouts on the hallway, Rachel stands frozen while Quinn's brows shoot up.

* * *

**At the Bar**

The four friends settles on the table, the bar is packed, there are a lot of college students around, some are familiar to them.

They drink and chat together, Santana looks around for some familiar faces incase Alex's friends came up to her, Quinn stands up to order drinks for them while the two talks about their up-coming role in NYADA.

Santana sits comfortably on their booth but a waitress comes up to her and drops her a shot, she looks up at the red haired waitress,

"Hey, that guy in black shirt sitting near the counter gave you this." The waitress points her to the guy, a smirk forms in Santana's lips when she recognize the guy in black shirt, it's Puck, he raise his drinks and nods his Mohawk head towards her. The latina smirks at him and drinks the shot fluidly, Rachel and Kurt looks at her, amused. Quinn comes back to the table with drinks and Rachel just looks at the latina, expecting her to do something but Santana waves her off. After a few minutes, Santana excuses herself to the restroom, when she emerges out; Puck stands a few feet away from her holding a drink, waiting for her to join him.

"So what do we have here?" Santana comes from behind Puck, whose eyes never leave at a certain table.

"Well, look who joins the party?" The latina follows his line of sight and settles on a blonde hair guy who is chatting with his buddies on the table.

"Oooh, wonder boy is here, Quinn's current boy toy, who couldn't resist that trouty lips?" Santana smirks at the guys direction, there's thousand things running on her head. Puck just hums in agreement and takes the whole glass of beer in his hand.

"Just say the magic words, San." Pucks waits for her response but the latina just laughs, shaking her head, she looks at the blonde guy as he walks towards their table, and manages to get Quinn's attention.

"I'll take care of it, Noah. I'll make sure he's in good hands." Puck finishes her drink turns his head towards Santana.

"Now I'm worried about him."

"mhmmm, let's have some fun, shall we?" with that, Santana walks back to her table leaving Puck by himself, shaking his head in amusement to his friend.

Sam sits on Santana's spot as he talks to Quinn, Rachel and Kurt, Santana can see in the distance that Rachel isn't comfortable of the guy's presence and Rachel's eyes goes wide when she saw the latina coming.

"Sorry, I took some calls, so who do we have here?" Santana says enthusiastically at the blonde guy.

"Oh, this is Sam Evans, he's my classmate in History. Sam, this is my girlfriend, Alex." Quinn introduce the two, Sam sticks his hand out for her to shake but the latina just eyed his hand and looks back at him, Sam almost retract his hand in embarrassment but he is surprised when the latina catches his hand and shakes it.

"Nice to meet you, Sam. So, NYU huh? What are you taking?" the latina asks him politely.

"I uhhh… I'm taking Architecture. You?" Sam seems nervous around the brunette which Rachel takes notice instantly, Quinn in other hand is very careful on her actions.

"Wow, that's great! I'm taking Political Science in Columbia. So, math equations, sketching, designing buildings and stuffs? It's good to know that there is _something_ we have in common." Rachel chokes on her drink; Kurt pats her back gently asking if she's okay.

"uhh… you love architecture too?" Sam asks hesitantly. The latina just laughs and shakes her head at him,

"Oh no, not that…" Santana gives Sam a challenging smirk; Quinn nervously sips her drink, Rachel just looks down her lap fidgeting her fingers, and Kurt is confused about the exchange between the two. It's a short pause when the Latina ends it,

"It's the seat, I'm afraid you're sitting on my spot." The four just realize that the latina have been standing since she got back from the restroom. All of them except Kurt let out a breath of relief; Sam stands up and apologizes to the latina, while Santana goes back to her seat beside the flushed blonde.

"Babe, are you okay?" Santana looks at Quinn with concern. Quinn just nods, saying an excuse to go to the restroom.

After Quinn leaves the table, the latina turns her attention to Sam.

"So Sam, are you with someone tonight?" This time, Rachel pulls Kurt to order some drinks for them leaving the two.

"I'm with my buddies over there" Sam points the group of college guys a few tables away from them.

"Oh, you don't have a girlfriend?"

"I uhh…I have a girlfriend", '_of course' _she thought.

"She must be lucky, Quinn has good taste with her friends, I know you're an amazing guy. Too bad she's not here with you." Sam seems uncomfortable with the conversation but continues to answer the latina's questions..

"Yeah, and I'm lucky too."Santana just nods,

"Of course you are." Santana looks through Sam's shoulders and she sees Puck looking at her direction, Quinn comes back to the table, Kurt and Rachel is still chatting with a new acquaintance nearby, Santana's phone went off, looking at the caller ID, her brows furrows.

"I have to take this one, I'll be back." She says to Quinn, the blonde just gives her a smile and when she sees the latina goes out of the door, she snaps her neck to the guy.

"Sam, what the hell are you doing talking to her?! I told you to keep your distance."

"Woah, babe… I just want to talk to you, you haven't called me for a while, and I miss you, okay?" Quinn just rolls her eyes at him.

"Wait until I call you or text you, for now, just keeps your distance."

"Yeah, I'll just wait for you if your girlfriend is being boring again and you being horny. Can't wait!" Sam says sarcastically and leaves the table and goes with his friends.

After a few hours of drinking they went home 2 in the morning, Santana walks straight to the kitchen making something for Quinn to sober up. The latina jumps when pale hands starts to creep inside her shirt and a pair of lips makes contact on her shoulder. She smiles widely, she knows Quinn is drunk and horny, and likes to play games with her.

"Babe…" The latina husks, based on the intensity of the kisses trailing from her shoulder and neck, she knows Quinn is on the verge on ripping her shirt off.

"Keep your hands on the sink, or I'll stop." Quinn whispers seductively to her ear, she's putting the latina on the same position the blonde was in. Santana lets out a chuckle; one thing she doesn't let someone do to her is to dominate her.

"What if I don't?"

"Then I'll stop." Quinn mumbles between kisses, she thinks that just like before, the latina will let her dominate but in this case, she gasps in surprise when the latina turns around and in seconds she found herself pinned on the counter with the brunette's face just millimeters from her.

"So tell me, you still want to stop?" Santana licks her lips, the blonde's eye follows the movement, and when the brunette bites her lower lip, Quinn's knees almost give out.

Santana smirks in victory when she renders the blonde speechless, without any word she pushes her body hard on Quinn's and capture the blonde's lips in a bruising kiss. A loud moan escapes on the blonde's lips as the latina moves downward and latches her lips on the blonde's neck, Quinn was about to arch her body into Santana's when the brunette pulls away quickly, walks away chuckling, leaving the blonde high and dry.

"What the hell, babe?! You better finish it, or else…" Santana quickly turns around to face Quinn.

"Or else what? Attack me with your shining vibrator?" The latina jokes at the heaving blonde on the counter, she flashes her a seductive smirk but Quinn just growls lowly, she runs towards the brunette who is just standing beside their bed, and without warning, she tackles the brunette to the bed. Before everything turns blur with ecstasy, Quinn straddles the brunette and pins her hands above her head. Quinn always dominates the sex every time, knowing Quinn, Santana lets the blonde do the magic, the latina may not be enjoying much but she has something for Quinn after, something that she knows she'll enjoy more. They had sex for hours until the blonde fell into sleep leaving the brunette awake and grinning to herself.

The morning came, Quinn stirs on her bed, attempting to turn around, she was stop by a firm tug on her hands. She opens her eyes and lets out a loud gasp when she realizes she was tied on the bed, eagle spread and naked. She starts to panic but stops when she sees the brunette enters the room in freaking sexy lingerie, her heart beats so fast as she sees a seductive smirk forms on the latina's lips.

"Babe, w-what are you—" The latina cuts her off by putting her delicate fingers on the blonde supple lips, gesturing her not to talk.

"Hush now… You and I are playing a game, this time I'll do the banging, and you'll do all the screaming." Santana whispers at the blonde's ear, and follows by a pair of lips sucking the blonde's neck, earning a loud moan from the blonde.

"You want to dominate me, like I dominate you?" Quinn manages to husk out as her mind begins to swim.

"Yes" The latina mumbles as she kisses downwards to the blonde's chest.

"You want me to submit myself to you?"

"Hell yes" The latina growls at Quinn's chest and begins to capture one of her breast with her mouth.

"Ohh, baby. I need you. I want you,. Take me please." Quinn begs in desperation of the latina's touch, Santana looks up at her after hearing a desperation on the blonde's voice, crawling upward, she levels her eyes into Quinn's.

"Tell me you're mine." The latina demands.

"I'm yours, only yours" Quinn breathes out, she wants this, she wants to be dominated, to submit herself to her girlfriend. Santana knows it's not true, but she knows she's making a progress. Without any word, she thrust her fingers into Quinn's, the blonde's body shoots upward and begins to moan loudly. The latina's eyes never leaves the blonde's hazel ones, she looking for something, anything. Her pace becomes more frantic and hard, she feels the blonde's body thrash around widely as the blonde feels the rope tugs tightly on her hands and feet and her body begins to shake and collapse on the mattress.

"Wow, that was amazing babe, I c-cant... I can't even think straight." Quinn says in between breaths.

"It's not over yet, babe. Im just warming up you know" the brunette teases the flushed blonde.

Santana didn't stop banging Quinn until her body goes limp and motionless, rounds after rounds, Quinn feels almost passing out of exhaustion. Santana sits up on the bed, stretching her body upward, as she eyes the naked blond tied up in the bed. When she feels the blonde doze off, she moves on the side of the bed, picking something up under the bed. After picking something under the bed, she faces the sleeping blonde, tracing patterns on the blonde's chest with her fingers. On her other hand, she's holding a black tactical knife, staring it down for a moment, it's the first time the latina hesitates, it never happened to her before – hesitation. Santana just shakes her head and begins to cut off the rope tying the blonde on the bed. This time her body betrays her, she conflicts between hurting the blonde and the other telling to wait for the right time.

* * *

Santana gets inside a grand hotel; she reaches to the receptionist,

"Hi, room for Rosario Cruz."

"Welcome to Madison Grand Hotel, your keys, thank you." The latina accepts the keys and starts to walks toward her room. As she opens the door, she is welcomed by Puck lying on the bed, mimicking 'Paint me like one of your French girls' pose.

"Well, well, well, Noah are you having a fever? Are you not feeling well? You're never late and never punctual, what change?" The brunette makes fun of her Mohawk friend.

"Well you've been shady e since you came her in New York. So I'm excited to know what's running on your mind."

"So now I'm your little fascination? And I'm not being shady and shit." Puck just shrugs on the bed.

"So tell me about your plan to blondie, are you gonna smack her down sometime this week? Because I want to watch you in action." Santana rolls her eyes in her friend's weird interest.

"Noah, you saw me in action so many times, it won't be different with her."

"Please, you have no blood spluttered on your hands, all you do is manipulating them to kill each other or kill themselves, that's it. So you're gonna hurt Quinn or kill Quinn?"

"I don't know, maybe can you give me some flowers and I'll play '_Will I kill her or Kill her not', _Of course I know what to do to that bitch. But I have news though…" Pucks brows furrow,

"my Revenge will take time, I will make her fall in love with me and just in time everything is like walking on clouds, I'm gonna throw her ass back to Earth. And maybe kill her, let's just see about that, depends if I'm in the time of the month. Then it'll be brutal."

"So you'll live the life of one Alex Lopez, sweep Quinn off her feet and then breaks her heart. Not bad Santana, but why is this bad news?" Puck asks as he sits up the bed.

"It'll be long, I don't know if it's safe for both of us."

"They are still watching you?."

"Yes, at the bar, the airport and sometimes in the grocery. They're putting some distance, they can't hurt me or you, but I can hurt their boss."

"I'll see to it, I'll make a few phone calls, after we set, we'll fly Seattle for something very important."

"Okay, just makes sure to keep an eye to Quinn."

'Of course Santana, I will."

The latina walks towards the door, opening it slightly and turns back to Puck.

"I'll call you when I need you. See you soon Noah."

"See you soon, Santana."

After the door is closed, Puck hops out of bed and does a research on his laptop, she types in a females name, after a few loading queue's a sound of beeping on the device brought smile to the Mohawks lips, 'gotcha' Puck thought.

**"I see what you did there, Birttany S. Pierce."**

* * *

So this is my short chapter 4, I almost delete my stories for some reasons, but im updating now and I would like to say thank you to **ajiesnixunicorn** for helping me continue the story. It's a little short, but I'll make up to you!


	5. Chapter 5: Guns, Lust, Lies, Secrets and

**Chapter 5: Guns, Lust, Lies, Secrets and Blood**

**_Flashback:_**

_Sitting on the opposite couch, Doctor Anderson feels the rush of adrenaline through her veins as she faces the empty façade client of hers. It's almost a year and a half after their first conversation, she noticed some minor changes to the brunette, but she's still distant, cold and guarded._

_"Before we start, I want you to be comfortable, let's talk, this time I'm just Samantha and your are Santana. You can pass the question if you're not comfortable answering it. Okay, let's start something safe, what's your favorite color and why." After hearing what Dr. Anderson said, Santana snorts on her seat, she find its nonsense and stupid but she's willing to play._

"_Red. It's something that when you add it on something, let's say a painting, a finished painting, then you splatter a red color in it, it changes the whole meaning and interpretation of the piece." Samantha tilted her head on the side, trying to analyze what the latina just said and after a second, she just nods her head in understanding._

"_mhmmm, so what do you do?" Santana's brows furrows at the question._

"_You have to be more specific, Samantha."_

"_I mean, what do you do often? You go to school? work? you love reading books?" The blonde observes the brunette's eyes gazes upward, she's thinking intently._

"_Well, I go to Wellington, and I don't read books."_

"_Wellington in Columbia? You go to a private scho-" before she could finish her sentence the latina cuts her._

"_Why do you sound surprised? You think I can't go to some private school?" The latina snaps and challenges the blonde, Samantha on the other hand was shocked at the sudden shift on the other girl's attitude._

"_No, I was just-" the latina cuts her again._

"_Next question, please." Santana leans back on the couch, staring the blonde with intensity, the blonde just closes her mouth and begins to throw another random question. If she wants to understand the latina, she has to break every walls the brunette built, sending her to breaking point, if she'll be successful._

"_Have you been with someone aside from your sister and abuela?" _

"_Maybe." Baby steps, the blonde thought._

"_Can you tell me about that person, if you don't mind?" This time, Santana turns her gaze to the ceiling, Samantha knows it's a touchy subject to Santana, but she's willing to push her farther._

"_It was spring time, I was walking to nearby field alone, I met this girl who is wandering also, and she was picking some flowers putting it on her basket. I was 7 at that time; she came up to me asking if I want to pick flowers with her, she was friendly and all so I agreed, then we meet there almost every day, she's the most beautiful girl I ever seen in my whole life. So we became friends since then but not after a year she stopped coming back." Samantha felt sorry to the latina, she knows she's doing good, Santana needs to open up, and there's a lot more story behind her mask._

"_After that, you never saw her?" The blonde heard the latina sighed loudly, it's the first time she displayed sadness on her eyes._

"_Sadly, no. Funny thing is, I only got her first name, that's it" she chuckled humorlessly, trying to cover up her emotions surfacing out, but she failed._

"_Do you believe in serendipity, Santana?" Santana just laugh loudly at the question._

"_Serendipity? Really? What the fuck is that about? Fate is bullshit and you make your own destiny. Why do people believe shit like that?" a smile formed on Samantha's lips, of course, people like Santana doesn't believe in serendipity and happy endings._

"_Well, what do you believe in, Santana?" _

"_Love at first sight." The latina simply answered, she's not joking around, which caught her off guard. Connecting the dots, she came into a realization, _

"_You fall in love with her." She barely whispers at the brunette, Santana just shoots her a small smile._

"_I fell in love with her, back then. Tragic isn't it?" _

_The blonde nodded and decides to drop the topic; she turns the conversation to a different direction._

"_Have you ever hurt someone intentionally?"_

"_Again, you have to be more specific with that." Samantha just witnessed how fast Santana put her wall back after her confession. _

"_Have you hurt someone physically with intention?"_

"_Let me think… you mean to say, if I slapped, punched, or kill someone intentionally?" _

"_Yes" the doctor croaked._

"_Do you believe me if I told you I killed someone before… and I am fully aware of what I did?" The brunette said as she crossed her legs and leaned forward to the blonde._

"_Depends on how you tell your story." The blonde leans back to her seat, waiting for the brunette to speak._

"_I was thirteen, when a man came to my abuela's house; I heard their arguing about my abuela owing him money. I heard a few crashing sound on the living room and saw my abuela being dragged by the man by her hair, I heard her screaming in pain, she's helpless, the man turned on me and I heard him saying that she'll get me as a payment for her debt. My abuela shouted me to run, I looked back at the man, he was walking towards me, I was there standing looking back at him, I was scared, I was scared with one thing – to miss. But I didn't, with one fluid motion and one quick twist; he was on the floor, covered in blood. The police came, my abuela told them it was self defense, and they bought it."_

_The blonde was stunned with her confession, at thirteen, the latina killed a man, she knows what she's doing. What shocked her, twisting a knife after stabbing is far from self defense, it is something a killer will do. She found herself nervous all the sudden, she doesn't want to assume, but she has a weird feeling._

"_Tell me what you feel after you twist the knife?" her heart thudded when a smirk formed on the latina's lips._

"_I never felt so alive." She husked slowly, as her eyes pierced through the blonde's._

_Samantha jumped on her seat when the alarm went off, she clutched her chest in surprise._

"_Time's up! Great, I'll be going to Breadstix because this session just burned all the cheeseburgers I ate. Wanna join me?" Santana offered to Samantha, who is just nervous and fidgeting._

" _I uhh… you can go ahead. I have some work to do here. Thanks for the invite, take care." The blonde shot her a fix smile but the brunette knew better. She opened the door and turned around at Samantha for the last time._

"_I can hear your thoughts from here. And to answer your question, No, I'm not gonna kill you… yet. You haven't given me a reason to." With that, Santana was out of the office._

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

**Present Day**

Santana looks out the window, looking at the opposite building. She squints her eyes to a certain window; she sees a pair of silhouette interacting with each other. The latina stares at them intently, she's studying every move, waiting for the right moment.

* * *

A loud knock interrupts Sam from sketching his new building design project. He opens the door widely and his face lights up to see Quinn outside his door, he pulls Quinn for a kiss but the blonde turns her head and Sam ends up kissing her cheek. He pulls out confused but the blonde just walks inside his apartment,

"Sam, we have to talk." Quinn turns around and faces him, she looks serious, and Sam feels nervous, seeing Quinn like that, it's not good news.

"What do we have to talk about, Quinn?" Sam runs his fingers through his hair, dreading what Quinn will have to say next.

"We have to stop, this, has to stop. It's not right anymore." Sam's heart fell after hearing what Quinn said, he doesn't want to stop, he has feelings for her, he's in love with her.

"W-hat are saying, Quinn? What we have is beautiful and real. What change? I thought you wanted this, us, to be together." Quinn just sighs, turns around and walks to towards the window.

"I-I don't know, I'm falling in love with her all over again. When I think about you, it doesn't feel like it before, it's just plain wrong. I feel bad for her, for you, for myself. Let's just… end it." Sam shakes his head in disagreement; he doesn't want to give up.

* * *

Santana looks down on her watch, and turns her attention back to the window where she can see the couple talking. She closes her eyes and breathes deeply, she opens her eyes again, and she's calm and focused. Bending down a little she grips the handle of an object she feels comfortable with, a gun, a M24 Sniper Rifle. Looking into the scope she adjusts her position and aiming it into the woman's forehead who just faced the window and moves it to the guy's head, just Puck likes it, head-shot.

* * *

"No, Quinn. I love you, and I know you feel the same way too. Please, don't do this; I can't live a single day knowing you're not mine. Please, I'll do anything, I'll give you time if you want to."

"Sam, I cheated on her with you. But I love her, she's everything to me now, I can see my future with her. I'm sorry." Quinn lets the tears fall down, she cared about Sam but she loves her girlfriend more.

"Do you even feel something for me, Quinn? Am I just a good fuck for you?" Sam can feel the anger surfaced his body.

"Sam… believes me I care for you." Quinn pleads at Sam but he just shakes his head, and looks at her silently, his eyes begs for Quinn to fight for their relationship, he begs for Quinn to love him back and begs for her to choose him.

* * *

Santana is done waiting; she lets out a deep breath, and focuses the aim to the guy who doesn't move from where he stands.

"_Au Revoir" _she whispered, after a second, she didn't hesitates and pulls the trigger. The second the bullet left the gun, she sees the man fall down on the floor, motionless as the woman runs towards him and shakes him.

Santana straighten up, taking the gun and settles it to its case, knowing her job is done; she dials her phone and held it on her ear.

"Tell_ him_ another liability is off the list… yes and I don't care… I want a name next month… wait for my call." She ends the call quickly, slings the gun on her shoulders and walks out of the room.

* * *

"I'm sorry, I have to go." Quinn walks away from the window and leaves Sam alone in his apartment. Sam can't do anything but stare at the girl she loves walks out of the door, breaking his heart and takes his dreams along with her.

* * *

The latina walks out from the airport and welcomed by her Mohawk headed friend who is sitting on his car, ready to pick up the latina.

"How's Seattle?" Puck inquired, he was expecting that he'll be going there with the latina but she told him to stay in New York to look after Quinn.

"Meh, same old, same old. I got bored there easily." Santana says as she steps inside Puck's Audi.

"So… get the job done?" Puck asks as he starts to drive towards their hotel.

"Like you have to ask? Just like you wanted, Noah." Santana smirks at him and Puck pumps his fist in the air.

"Yes! Hey, how about we can do a face off. Let's see who has better accuracy." Puck challenges Santana.

"I can go with that, I would love to kick your ass in shooting." Santana counters confidently.

"I'll find a shooting range here in New York."

"Let's make things interesting… How about we shoot a ping pong ball 200 yards away?"

"pshhh…. Piece of cake!" Puck exclaimed confidently and Santana just laughs at him.

"Yup, but the twist is, the ping pong ball sits above Quinn's head." Santana beams at his driving friend, Puck snaps his head towards her as his jaw drops in amusement.

"Ohhh, Santana. You're evil… pure evil!"

"And that, my friend, is Snix." Santana shrugs and wears her sunglasses.

* * *

Sam sits on the couch, tipsy, bottles of liquor scatters around his living room. He barely hears the door opens and closes, but he just waves it off and takes a swig of vodka, murmuring to himself. He stands up lazily and begins to walk in zigzag, he ends up on the kitchen sink, trying to keep himself upright when a voice interrupts him.

"Am I late to the party?" A female voice echoes around the kitchen.

Sam turns around and found the latina sitting on the table, slicing an apple, he's more confused why the latina is in his apartment.

"What are you doing here, Alex?" The blonde guy slurred as he walks to the opposite side of the table.

"Little bird told me that your girlfriend dumped you, well, as a good friend, I'm here to see you if you're okay."

"She dumped me for someone she's been cheating to, with me. Her girlfriend's pathetic" he's trying to push the buttons but he doesn't know what trouble he's gonna be in.

"Says the one bottling, drunk and alone." Santana simply answered not sparing a glance to the guy.

"So you're here to piss me off? Finally got your girl back… I can't wait for her to get bored again and running back to me, especially my bed." Sam tries to intimidate the latina but Santana didn't budge.

"Mhmmm…try keep telling yourself that"

"I love her, I love her more than you can possibly do and I'll do everything to win her back." his tone rises, he's a little drunk and tipsy.

"But does Quinnie loves you? Does she love you more than me? Does she stay at night, in your bed? Huh? No? of course she doesn't" Santana begins to stand and walks around the table.

"Tell me Sam, tell me if she shouts your name when she comes?" The guy just bows his head.

"Exactly… you see, Quinn just needs a little entertainment, she plays a little, got enough and throw it away and the end of the day she crawls back to my bed." Santana continues to walk around Sam slowly.

"Just accept it, Sam. You're just nothing but a little entertainment to her, she doesn't give a shit to you and above all she'll never choose you."

"You're lying." Sam croaks in and Santana just laughs at him.

"Tell me, did she tried to break things between us when you to got together? Did she tell you she'll choose you? Did she tell you she has plans for you two in the future? No… nothing. You have to get out of that little fantasy of yours and move on."

"I can't live without her." Sam sobs, holding his head with his hands.

"She'll never gonna go back to you, she's done with you, and you're just another nameless stranger she slept with. She's nothing but a player, she'll take anything she wants and she gets it."

Santana walks near the sobbing blonde, and leans forward to him,

"Then do yourself a favor, clean this mess up and just forget everything. She'll be gone and everything goes with it and you'll be in peace." There's a faint thud on the table, after that she steps back at the blonde, walking towards the door of his apartment, opens it and turns back at him.

"It'll be easy and everything will be fine, make her feel all the guilt, and make her feel that she made a mistake using you. Then it'll be worth it. _Au Revoir" . _Santana steps outside his apartment and proceed to walk to the elevator, getting inside, she look at her reflection and just after the elevator door closes, a loud gunshot echoed around the building.

"Idiot" she mutters under her breath as she chuckles and walks outside the building and drives back to her apartment.

* * *

** I'll have to time jump on the next chapter and you'll know more about rachel...and maybe brittany.**

**thanks for reading and keep reviewing!**


	6. Chapter 6: Your Past and Your Future

**Chapter 6: Your Past and Your Future**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Santana stands alone on their apartment building, looking down on the busy street. She's thinking deeply when the rooftop door opens, footsteps get louder but the latina doesn't budge as her mind wanders somewhere.

"It's all over the news." Puck stands beside the silent latina.

"What is?" Santana asks but her mind drifts somewhere, something is distracting her. She heard the guy scoffs.

"Sammy boy commits suicide on his apartment last night." The latina tears her gaze from the buildings to Puck, now he gets her full attention to him.

"Oh. That's sad." The latina simply answers and gazes back to the building before her.

"I hope Sam did it all by himself." Puck says suspiciously at the latina, he knows Santana, he knows what she's capable of, and knowing her deeply, there is something about the latina he never wishes to see, is the moment that Santana shuts down.

Santana just hums in response,

"Santana…" Puck says cautiously but the latina cuts in.

"Noah, I want you back in Lima tonight. My abuela is not well; I want you to take care of her for a meantime." Puck opens his mouth to say something but Santana stops her.

"I want you to be sure she's okay, I'll take the situation from here on. I need to settle things slowly like we planned and after that I'll let you know when we'll finish the job." Puck seems furious about the agreement.

"Santana, why are you taking this situation seriously? You can have your revenge in just a flick of your fingers, just pull the trigger and then that's it. Why are you wasting your time playing around that dumb bitch huh?"

"I don't give a fuck on your opinion about this, Noah. I'm not playing around; this is me getting back what Quinn took from me. I'll do things my way; remember that you work **_for_** me, not **_with _**me."

Pucks steps forward at the latina, almost invading her personal space.

"We've been through everything Santana; I care about you at least. You're exposing yourself; I can't just leave you here alone. You have to accept the fact that Alex is gone, you have nothing to do about it. You've been saving her ass all the time, and then what? She doesn't even there with you when you needed her; she wasn't there for you Santana. Now, you're putting your life on the line for someone who is dead."

Santana clenches her jaw and grabs Puck by the collar.

"Don't even speak about her like that! You don't know anything, Puck. She's the only thing I have, and now she's gone. An eye for an eye, she made my sister's life a living hell and I'll do everything to torture her slowly and painfully."

"Why are you defending a dead person, Santana? She's not here to defend herself, so let it be. She left you; you know that, she left you for that blonde bitch!"

"Shut up!" The second the words left Santana's mouth, a fist swings towards Puck's direction but he catches it quickly. Santana growls and pushes him backwards, knowing each other's reflexes both draws up their gun. They both know that Santana may be has the better shooting accuracy but Puck is faster on pulling the trigger.

"Look at us, Santana. Deja vu? Remember something?" The latina remains silent as her gaze never leaves the guy.

"Killing each other… same reason like it was before – blonde girl." Puck continues, Santana grips her gun tightly at her friend's words, it hit her, she is hurt, and the cold hearted killer is hurt.

.

.

.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_Santana was driving fast on a freeway when a motorcycle overtakes her car; the latina slightly flinched on the roaring sound from the motorcycle. She hummed to the song on the radio and stopped when the same motorcycle that overtaked was driving in a very high speed toward her on the same lane. The bike was just few feet away from her when she quickly stepped on the brake, sending the car screeching loudly on the asphalt road. Just as she stopped the car, the driver quickly maneuver the bike, turning it fluidly as it stopped just less than a foot away from the latina's car._

_Sanata took a deep breath and stepped out of the car, she furious and cautious on whoever is driving the bike, securing her gun on her back. Her eyes darken with danger when the man took off his helmet, revealing his Mohawk head. Puck didn't waste time; he walked towards the latina, when he got close to the brunette, he pushed the her hard, sending her stumbling backwards towards the front of her car._

"_How many times I told you to stay away from her, Lopez?!" Puck loudly grumbled in anger to the latina._

"_What the hell, Puck? Put her on a fucking leash, she's the one coming unto me." Santana bit back as she starts to stand straight, keeping her composure._

"_I know you like her but I liked her first. We were great but you popped up and try to steal her from me." Puck angrily stepped forward, almost invading the latina's personal space._

"_I care for her, Puck. We both do." Santana bites back._

"_But I care for her more, more than you'll ever know." _

"_I can't stay away from her, I can't do that." Puck shook his head in disbelief as he stepped backwards from the latina._

"_Let's settle this now then." Puck grabbed his gun on his waist and pointed it to Santana. She raised her both arms in surrender, taking a few steps backwards._

"_Noah, I don't want to fight with you. Let's just talk about this!" The latina tried to reason out but Puck stood on his ground._

"_Come on, Santana. Are you afraid for some little game?" Puck teased mischievously._

"_I don't have time for this shit, Puck." Santana spat, attempting to turn around, Puck laughed loudly at her. The latina looked at her in confusion._

"_mhmmm, well, I think I'll just play with little Alex then." Puck shrugged, lowering his gun, looking smug at Santana. Santana's eyes turned cold and dark, this is the 'shift' they are talking about, Puck thought and smiled at the reaction._

"_Don't you dare set a finger on her, Noah." The latina quickly pulled out her gun, aimed at Puck as she walked towards him. _

"_So this is Snix? Hmmmm, cute. What are you gonna do, go all Lima Heights on me, as they say?" The mohawk guy mocked the fiery Latina. Santana tilted her head and smirked at him, the unusual reaction got Puck wondering but he quickly raised his gun when the latina walked towards him. Santana looked straight to his eyes, she walked towards him until the Puck's gun settled on her forehead since the guy is taller than her, then her gun settled on Puck's chest._

"_You know that if you will kill me now, you're in a big trouble. Not only will 'they' hunt you down also your beloved Brittany will never forgive you if you hurt her 'Sanny'." Santana husked lowly. Puck's body shooked in anger and frustration to the latina but decided to lower his gun._

"_Stay away from Brittany and I'll stay away from your sister. You're lucky HE likes you like a daughter but you'll have your time coming and I'll be the one to take you down. After the contract, we'll see which one of us walks out alive." Puck said coldly as he turned around and walked toward his bike, leaving Santana breathing in relief._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Puck regrets his words as he sees the latina's mask crumbles down, he knew he hit the spot and he has to do it if he wants to walk away alive. Santana lowers her gun and starts to walk past Puck.

"Just do what you have to do, Noah. After that, we'll see which one of us walks away alive."

The latina never look back, leaving Puck heavy hearted. He loves her like a sister, and he'll do anything to protect her, same thing Santana will do to Alex. Puck leaves New York that night and goes back to Lima; her abuela was admitted to the hospital and Puck takes care of everything for the older latina.

* * *

**6 months later…**

**Quinn POV:**

I've never been happy in my whole life; Alex had been an amazing girlfriend for months. She's been attentive, affectionate, caring, ugh…. I can go all day enumerating. She's just… breath taking and gorgeous, I can't wish for any girlfriend, I want her and I'm the luckiest girl in the world.

I know I cheated on her, the guilt is killing me and I am scared to tell her, I can't lose her, not like this, not now. If I can take things back, I will. Karma comes around and hits me like a bitch, something destiny tells me something, the guys I cheated with both died and I never felt guilty in my whole life, especially for Sam. As the months goes by, I start to forget about it and moves on with someone I truly love and someone I want to be with – Alexandra Lopez.

She takes me out for a date night without a warning, she surprises me every day; breakfast on bed, bringing me lunch, and candle lit dinners. Sometimes I think I'm dreaming, she's never been this perfect, sometimes I lost for words to tell her how I feel because she never fail to render me speechless.

We both graduated on the same month, and now we are enjoying our job. I'm a starting photographer for a magazine company in New York and Alex works part time in a well known club as a bartender while taking Law Studies. Alex is a shy type for all I know but it's weird for me looking at her work, she seems good at it and she knows how deal with people, especially the drunk ones.

Living together is bliss, waking up beside her feels like heaven. Sometimes we just stare each other's eyes for minutes, words unspoken, but our eyes tell love.

Right now, cuddling beside her on the couch, clutching coffee, talking about life as we look out the window, watching Central Park from afar, being with her like this is something I won't change, it relaxing and safe being at her side.

"Babe, what are you thinking?" She asks, tilting her head on the side as she looks at me adoringly. I can feel my blood rushes up on my cheeks so I bury my face on her neck which earns a chuckle from her.

"Awww… someone's shy? Did your mind go down the gutter again?" She teases me. I pull back from her neck and scrunch my face and flash her grin.

"No, I'm just thinking how cute you were." She giggles and taps my nose with her finger; I snatch her finger and bites it playfully. She squeals at the gesture and slaps my arm.

"You're such a dog" she retorts.

"You love it when I bite, you're just afraid to admit it." I counter back confidently.

"Yeah, I'll admit it if you'll admit that you drool too." She bites back.

"I don't drool." I say defensively.

"Oh yeah, how about a demonstration." She sits back, putting a distance between us. Her expression changes from challenging to seductive. Slowly, she unbuttons her shirt, looking me straight in the eye as a seductive smirk forms on her supple lips. Unconsciously, my jaw drops at her, it's like she's putting me on a spell, and I can't even look away from her chest. I can feel the heat wash all over my body, the chill shoots down my spine and the throbbing in between my legs.

I bit my lip as she finishes the third button, revealing her cleavage; my eyes went wide when I realized that she didn't wear a bra. I was about lunge forward at my girlfriend when a sudden loud banging on the door shakes me out of my reverie and followed by a high pitch voice of Rachel.

"Quinn, Alex, stop making out and open the door!" I growl in frustration as Alex starts to button up her shirt calmly.

"Fucking cockblocks!" I swear loudly and my girlfriend bursts out laughing on the couch as I make my way to the door.

"Finally! It took you long to open." Rachel says as she makes her way to the kitchen, holding a large paper bag.

I look back at Kurt who is looking at me funny.

"What?" I snap at him in frustration, not to mention, high and dry.

"Uhm… you have uhmm… " Kurt stutters like he's about to burst laughing, I look at him expectantly.

"You have drool right there" He whispers loudly in purpose as he gestures at my mouth. My girlfriend bursts laughing again and falls down the couch, clutching her stomach as she laughs hard. Kurt starts to laugh with her as my face turns crimson with embarrassment.

.

.

.

* * *

**Few days after…**

I stir on my sleep as I slowly waking up as I feel a pair of lips trailing on my neck and chest. I smile as I open my eyes and found Alex looking back at me, grinning playfully.

"Hi" She breathes out.

"Hi back" I say in return, she always takes my breath away, she's beautiful even in bed, her hair is shuffled just to make her look even hotter.

"Happy birthday, babe." She almost whispers, dropping a kiss between my breast and moves upward to level her eyes into mine. She looks straight to my eyes and bites her lower lip; I moan on the sight and let myself shudder beneath her. I fell in love with this side of her, it's different, it always catches me off guard but I love the feeling, the feeling of unexpectedness, the astonishment, it feels like knowing her again on our first date, on our first meet, and on our first kiss.

"Babe, what are you thinking?" Her voice shakes me out of my reverie. I smile at her, raising my hand to wipe the strands of her hair away from her gorgeous face.

"I'm thinking how lucky I am to have you." I say as my heart thuds loudly, she closes her eyes and leans as I cup her face with my hand. I smile at her, she looks serene and peaceful and I pull her face down and kiss her passionately. She kisses back with same passion, I smile at the kiss. I wish we can stay like this forever, in bed, on her arms. She slowly pulls away and I sigh on the loss of contact but giggles when she kisses my nose. She steps out of the bed and held her hand for me to take.

"It's your birthday and I have something for you, so get your ass out of bed so we can start the surprise, yeah?" I chuckle at her and take her hand pulling me out of bed. She leads me to the kitchen and I gasp in awe as I saw the breakfast served to me,

"Casserole, croissants and bacon for breakfast." She presents the dish excitedly, I didn't wait and dives into the food, I glance at her and she smiles at me lovingly as she starts to eat as well.

'Thank you, babe, for this. Best birthday breakfast ever!" I jump on my seat as we finish our breakfast. After an amazing breakfast together, she stands up and walks beside me, holing out her hand, I look at her in confusion.

"Well, let's start opening your first gift." She shrugs.

"First? You mean I have more gifts from you?" I ask excitedly like a child on Christmas, she chuckles and nods her head in response; I take her hand and squeals loudly.

My brows furrows when we start to walk to the door,

'Babe, where's your gift? Why are we going out?" She didn't stop walking out of our apartment and we get inside the elevator.

"Because your gift will be delivered today, we'll just wait there instead of waiting in the room." She says, my heart pounds in excitement, I can't wait to see what she has delivered for me. The elevator door opens and we step out but before I can take another step, she holds me to where I stand.

'Babe, easy there, I will blindfold you first, I promise you'll like it." I smile and giggle when she covers my eyes with a bandana, she guides me out of the building and I shiver when the cold breeze hit me.

"Count to 3 then take your blindfold off." She whispers in my ears, I counted and rip off the bandana quickly. When my eyes settle to the object, I gasp in surprise; my hand flies to cover my mouth in disbelief and turns towards her.

"You like it?" my eyes still wide from the surprise, I look at it then look at her again.

"Oh my gosh, Alex! How did you afford buying me a white Ferrari 458?" I said almost shouting at her, is she joking at me or something?

"Well, I knew this is your dream car since you saw one last few months, you almost want to take away the car, it was funny but I see how you wanted one, so now, you're living the dream, you won't be taking the subway anymore but you'll be driving the car you wanted. I love you, and I would love to see your ass on the driver's seat of that car. So please, just take it, it's yours and enjoy." She said to as she dangles the car keys on my face, I squeal loudly, takes the keys and lunge to my girlfriend with a hard and passionate kiss. I don't care if there are people watching us, I am so happy, I cannot contain it anymore. She pulls away quickly at the kiss and playfully pushes me to the car.

"How about a test drive?" She smiles at me widely.

"Yes ma'am!" I salute at her playfully and steps inside the car, my car. This is the best birthday ever! Yes, im still wondering how she could afford a car likes this and she doesn't even have a car of her own. Maybe I'll ask her later, but today, I'll just enjoy her first present to me. This is gonna be a long but exciting day for me.

* * *

.

.

_**So, sooooorry for the short and late update, I have school and work, shit like that. But I'm back since ajiesnixunicorn has been bugging me to update.**_

_**Soo.. thank you everyone for the review…yes the mystery starts to grow, who's Brittany? What's her part in the future? Will Santana falls in love with Quinn or not? Puck, Santana and Brittany love triangle is a big question mark also, who is 'HE'?, what's in the contract?, what is Santana up to? – well, questions, questions...**_

_**Alex's family is rich but Santana has more money on the bank and buying Quinn is just a coin change for her.**_

_**Why is Santana prolonging her revenge? Why is she in danger if she's exposing herself more?**_

_**We'll see about that. Thanks for reviewing, you guys are awesome, I appreciate each reviews.**_


	7. Chapter 7: The Bend

**Just to refresh everyone up…I probably suggest reading the previews chapter to get the whole idea, flashbacks are needed to understand some parts in the chapter**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7: The Bend**

**.**

**.**

**Quinn POV:**

I think I'm still dreaming, like, how is this possible? My girlfriend has been great, I have no words. First, I woke up with an amazing girlfriend in bed, amazing breakfast set for me, and the next things got my mind blown away, words can describe how happy I am. I have the urge to slap my face hard or pinch my arm just to check if I'm dreaming or what, right now I can't stop smiling and cursing in awe while I am driving a freaking Ferrari, I feel like a teenage boy riding his dad's car. We drove around a few blocks, I can't erase the smile on my face as my girlfriend stares at me as I drive, I glance at her and caught her smiling at me sweetly.

"Someone seems enjoying looking at her girlfriend who is smiling like an idiot while driving her new car." I say playfully, sneaking a glance at Alex.

"Well yes I am definitely enjoying the view. I like this, just looking at you. You have this happiness on your face, I can't describe it maybe it's too deep for me to understand it, I just… I'm happy that I make you feel like this, knowing I'm capable of making you this happy, I couldn't ask for more." I let her words sip through me; I let out a breath to compose myself as I glance back at her.

"You're lucky I'm driving right now, it is the only thing that is stopping me from smothering you." I say unconsciously as my voice lowers a few octaves.

"We both know it's not true" She teases back with a seductive smirk on her lips, and then I lost it. I immediately pull over the sideway, earning a confuse expression from Alex.

I didn't wait for another second or remark from her, I harshly pull her by the collar and let my lips met hers on a hard and passionate kiss. I pour everything to the kiss, letting her feel how grateful and happy I am, I let my fingers disappear on her dark curls, gripping neck with my other hand, not wanting to let go. I let myself lost in her, trying to control myself from ripping her clothes and take her right there. She moans and shudders when our tongue battles in a dominating kiss, but I didn't let her, I want to control her. I nipped her lower lip and bite it hard enough to earn another moan from her; I drag my teeth on her lips making her crazy a little more. Her hands slips inside my shirt and runs it on my back, I feel my body grows hotter, I couldn't steady my breathing, and suddenly words slips out my mouth when she let her nails run down my back hard and slow,

"Oh fuck, baby" my body arch towards her, I am a whimpering and moaning mess but I couldn't care more. I tug her lips between my teeth again but I am stopped by a sudden shove on the chest, I was about to ask in confusion but I was pinned by Alex on the driver's seat, we found ourselves panting and trying to catch our breath then panic hit me.

"Did I do some-" I am panicking internally but she cuts me off quickly, putting her fingers on my lips and leans forward dangerously close to my face.

"Shhhh…. I want to continue our mack on but I believe there are presents still waiting to be opened, so put yourself together and drive back to our place." I feel my eyes darken and my body grew hotter, I can't think of something but putting my girlfriend on the bed and fuck her until she passes out. She reads me like a children's book, she chuckles and shakes her head as she leans back to the passenger seat.

"Pull your mind out the gutter, babe. I have something else for you at our place." I lick my lips and take a deep breath to calm my hormonal body.

"Does that involve our bed? Or maybe something with whip creams, some scarves, chains?" I teased her and hoping for a chance to have her tied down in the bed.

"Oh, Quinnie… I love the way you think but seriously, calm your raging libido. It doesn't involve our bed or any of those kinky toys, so you better step on the gas or else I will suspend sex for a week." I didn't wait for a second and the car went roaring off the street to our apartment.

* * *

"Well, that was fast." She says as we step out of _my _breathtakingly beautiful Ferrari, I grin like an idiot as I step back and take a look at my car.

"Yeah, you threatened me." My eyes run on the length of my car but turns back to Alex immediately.

"Uhmm…babe, I know you have your savings in the bank but I am wondering how did you afford buying a Ferrari? Plus you bought me a gift, a car, but you even don't have one." I cross my arms trying to read her reaction as I look at her quizzically.

She shrugs like she doesn't care,

"Well, I was saving much money since we moved here in New York, thus explains my 2 jobs, then after my parents wedding anniversary, they gave me amount of money to use for our future and my dad gave me his property in Florida. Speaking of cars, yes I do have a car."

My face scrunched in confusion,

"You have a car? Why didn't you tell me?" I threw my hands in the air in annoyance; this girl is very secretive sometimes.

"I bought it together with yours." I look away to her and start to walk on the parking lot, trying to guess which car was hers.

"Can you tell me what car did you bought?" I turn back at her, she walking a few steps behind me.

"You can guess though." She teases as I roll my eyes and turns back to look on each car in the lot; it's hard to guess since most all of the people staying at our apartment buildings are professionals, businessman, doctors, actors, namely Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel, so most of the cars are expensive and luxurious.

"Okay, I give up, all of the cars here are freaking expensive and I know you're a little techie sometimes, of course you want your car expensive, luxurious and sexy -" My words fail as my eyes landed on a black with red accent car, my eyes went wide as I turn back to her, she has smug looking face as she crosses her arms and whistles,

"Sexy as a fucking Audi r8." She says and chuckles, "Whatya' say, babe?" as she looks on her car with pride, I feel my composure snap back.

"Are. You. Fucking. Serious?!" I say in awe, my underwear will drop on the floor anytime soon.

"You know, a girl is as hot as a car she chooses. And besides, your hot sexy car needs a hot ass partner, can't wait to christen your car seat." She looks at me as she bits her lower lip,

"We already did that, how about we christen your fucking sexy audi?" I moan as I walk towards her at pushes her to her car.

"I would like to take you right now and make you scream my name but you have to open your present." I roll my eyes in frustration as she laugh at me,

"Ugh! I hate when things that I like cockblocks me!" She takes my hand and leads me to our place, I hope I have control over my body all day; this girl will be the end of me.

* * *

We step inside our apartment, she walks straight to our bed room and retrieve something while I go to the kitchen a get a bottle of water in the fridge.

She is holding two gift bags on her hands; I walk towards her, smiling like a child on Christmas.

"Wow, I got two presents, babe, you are really stepping up the game." I eye the gifts on her hands and then she thrust the larger bag first.

"Here you go, before you open it, don't ask anything like how much, okay? Accept it whole heartedly because it's a present for you, you're not my charity case." I roll my eyes and quickly open the bag, as I recognize the object, I squeal like a baby and kiss her lips hard, I break the kiss and held the object in my hand, I cannot believe the day I am holding a freaking Leica camera, I am almost wetting my pants.

"How did you know what camera I was eyeing for? Like this a freaking dream of mine, I almost have wet dreams about me having this camera" She smiles at me lovingly, cupping my face with her hands.

"Well, I've been observing you on your passion in photography, it's captivating every time you hold your camera and start to make your own magic. Plus, I got this from an auction when I was visiting Seattle, when I saw the camera, I remember you, and I know you want this camera, it's a rare one, and I would love to see your world behind this Leica camera." I hug her tight, dropping a kiss on her shoulder, and then she held out the smaller gift to me.

I eyed her and open the present, I was stunned as a rectangular box came into view, I look back to her and she nods in encouragement. It was a 10 karat white gold heart necklace encrusted with black and white diamonds. I feel the air leave my lungs the moment the diamonds sparkle under the light of the room, it was indescribably beautiful necklace, and she never used to give me jewelries.

"Babe, it's beautiful…." My eyes never left the necklace,

I never felt so much love than this, I cannot convince myself that this is my girlfriend, how I am so damn lucky to have her. I am so happy that she starts to love my passion, I like this, this version of Alex, and I feel like falling in love again, but in a different way, in a different reason, in a different side of her. I was happy before, I thought that the day she confessed her love to me was the happiest day of my life, but this, this is the happiest I have been.

Tears falls down my face, she smiles at me as she wipes the tears away, I lean to her touch as I stare at her brown loving eyes,

"You are beautiful" Her words pierce through me, I tear my eyes on the necklace and stare at her, she has the look that is familiar to me, I haven't seen this expression on her face since the first day we meet, I try to make her have this expression on her for years and now I am looking at it again, it was like yesterday.

"I love you so much, Alex. I love you then, but I love you even more now. You're my everything, and I can see my future with you. Thank you for everything, I could not ask for a better girlfriend. If this is just a dream, I'd rather sleep forever." She didn't respond, but she slowly pulls me into her and kisses my gently, I was expecting for a hard and passionate kiss from her but I was again surprised. She breaks the kiss and then holds my tightly, I breathe in her scent, it's intoxicating; it makes me feel safe, warm and love.

* * *

**Regular POV:**

The couple spent the day preparing their place for the party, Rachel and Kurt came and helps the two. Quinn invited her friends at work and on college, while Alex invited hers few friends at work. After the preparation done, Quinn's friend's starts to arrive as Rachel and Kurt went back to their place to freshen up.

Couple Mike and Tina arrived first, they are Quinn's friends; Tina is a nurse while Mike is a dance instructor in NYADA.

"Quinn, I love what you did to your place! Well, not bad we're the first one to arrive." Tina says as her eyes roam around the couple's flat, and giving her friend a hug and her present.

"Well, Kurt and Rachel helped. Thanks for the present; I hope you didn't give me something funny this time." Tina rolled her eyes at her blonde friend,

"It's not gonna happen again, just give me credit, I'm trying." Tina jokes back.

"By the way, where's Alex?" Mike pipes in after stepping out of the kitchen with a beer on the hand.

"The office calls, she has to do something important, she'll be here later." Quinn starts to set the food and drinks on the table, her friend, Ryder arrives, he'll be the DJ for the party and some of Alex's friends arrive as Quinn does her best to entertain everyone. Rachel and Kurt came back and started the party.

Quinn's friends are sitting comfortably and drinking on the couch with Quinn who's on her 2nd glass.

"So Quinn, what did your hot girlfriend gave you today? I bet it's amazing." Jessie, who also a photographer, wiggles his brows at the blonde.

"Perve!" Mercedes, Quinn's college friend, pipes in and everyone laughs.

"Yes, it's more than amazing, really." Jessie and the other boys start to rub their hands in interest.

"Care to elaborate more, Fabray?" Kurt asks as the group inched closer to the blonde, trying to hear the story, Quinn just laughs at their interest in her sex adventures.

"Well it's unbelievable, the things she gave me for my birthday are just, ridiculous. Let's start from something less, let's just say, less expensive… first one is this" she held the diamond necklace between her fingers, her friends 'ooohed' in awe, Kurt whistled as he look closer to the necklace.

"That is one expensive Tiffany necklace and it's on the newest collection." Kurt said as he checks the necklace.

"That was weird, Alex doesn't always give you jewelries, I'm expecting more of a vacation trip or take you out on a romantic restaurant and this time she didn't asked me for help." Rachel wonders and Quinn nods in agreement.

"Well, your girl steps up her game and showers you blings this time, well, what did she gave you next?" Mercedes asks, obviously interested on other things Alex gave to the blonde.

"So next one is… Jessie, brace yourself in this one" and her friend did so, "it's a freaking vintage Leica camera"

"Whaaaaaat?!" Jessie screamed loudly, earns a swat from Mercedes. "Are you serious, Quinn? its an expensive camera" .

"I know, I almost pass out when I saw it. She got it from an auction or something.." Quinn shrugs in response.

"Okay, now, this is the last thing she gave me today…. Well I'll just show you guys, follow me." Quinn got up the couch and walks to the large window, her friends follows her and tries to fit in just to get a good look on the window to a parking lot below, seconds after, one of the car's alarm went off.

"No fucking way!" Mike throws his hand in the air; some of the guys curse in envy and girls just shakes their heads in awe.

"Okay! That's it! I'm dropping my panty the time your girlfriend arrives. Seriously Quinn, who does give their girlfriend a freaking expensive car?" Kitty, Quinn's closest friend, asks.

"Well, I guess I'm lucky." Quinn says proudly, but her attention settles on the short brunette who is still staring on the window.

"Hey, Rach, are you okay?" Quinn steps forward to the brunette.

"Yeah…. I'm okay, it's just weird… never mind, maybe the alcohol makes me feel weird." She says as she fixes her black dress and walks to the kitchen, I look at Kurt who just shrugs in response.

* * *

**Quinn POV:**

Moments later, I was dancing with my friends, a tan arm wraps around my waist, knowing who she is, I giggle and leans my weight to her.

"You're back, finally." I breathe out as I wrap my arms around her neck. She looks gorgeous in a formal black pantsuit.

"I'm sorry I'm late, they have to hold me a little longer. I can see you're enjoying much, how many glasses are you on?" She asks playfully as her hands slides down my ass, earning a whistle from of the men on the couch.

"Well, I'm on my 4th glass and I'm not dizzy or light headed yet." I grin and peck her lips.

"Good, because I have something for you." I lean back at her in confusion,

"Wait, I'm still getting presents?" I ask, this is too much.

"Yes, but not from me." I look at her in confusion as she steps aside, revealing my sister, Franny, beaming at me with a gift on hand.

"Happy birthday, sis!" She lunges forward, enveloping me with a tight hug.

"Oh my gosh, how did you get here? You're in Chicago last time I called."

"You're girlfriend sent me a ticket so I can celebrate with you. And you didn't tell me your girlfriend got hotter the last time I saw her, seriously if I can bend that way, I would probably –" I cut my sister off before something horrifying comes out of her mouth.

"Don't ever finish that, you are my sister and I love you, but I won't make an exception on kicking someone's ass if he or she flirts her way to my girlfriend's pants." I said in sternly at my sister, she just throws her hands in surrender.

"Woah, calm down Quinn. Wow, I never saw you this possessive. You are whipped!" she tries to mock me.

"Yes, I'm whipped, atleast I have a hot girlfriend." A loud cough broke our argument; our head snaps to my girlfriend who is standing awkwardly beside us, we totally forgot that she's with us.

"I uhm… I'm standing right here and its weird…I'll just leave you two alone" My girlfriend slowly turns around and walks toward the kitchen, I look at my sister and we both burst out in laughter.

* * *

**Regular POV:**

Rachel is sipping her beer in the kitchen with Kurt and the others as Santana bursts in the kitchen.

"Hey, Hey, Hey… enjoying the party?" The latina cheers up loudly as her friends clinks their glasses and cheer back at her.

Santana made her way to Rachel and kisses her on the cheeks.

"How are you shorty?" Santana asks her 'bff',

"Are you drunk already, Alex? You are lately calling me names." The latina just shrugs it off,

"Jeez, calm down will you? You're always analyzing things" Rachel seems sensing something is off, she knows her best friend, she doesn't want to assume but the latina's change in behavior is distracting her lately.

"Okay, Alex, can you twist the cap for me, I think I'm too drunk to have the strength to open it." This time, Kurt ask the latina, she just quickly twist off the cap with her left hand and give the bottle to Kurt. Rachel's brow shoots up high and goes notice by the latina.

"Got problem, Rach?" The latina's face scrunched up, looking at her weirdly.

"Oh, nothing..it's just that, you're strong enough to use your left hand in twisting off the cap while you are right handed." The latina stiffened, and her posture changes quickly.

"Oh Rachie, you're drunk, of course I used my right hand, you are definitely drunk." The latina lets out a convincing laugh, but the other brunette isn't fazed.

"I saw you used your left -" she tries to prove her point but the latina cuts her off.

"Just sleep it off, Rach. You are really drunk." Santana shakes her head as she gets a bottle of beer on the fridge, it was a close call, but she isn't threatened by it. Rachel looks at her quizzically but Kurt is bothered with Rachel's behavior towards the latina.

"Rachel, I think you need some air, you can take a break on the fire exit." Kurt dismisses her and she obeys him without a word.

* * *

The party ended at 2 in the morning, and everyone starts to leave the place, Santana got Franny a hotel room for her to stay in and Rachel and Kurt went back to their place to rest.

"So, sis, I had a great time, and I have to go back to Chicago at noon, I would love to visit you next time" Franny give Quinn a hug and a kiss on the cheeks.

"Thanks for coming here, sis, I really appreciate it." Fran just rolls her eyes and points her hand to Santana.

"Well, you should thank your hot girlfriend for planning my visit; she's charming, isn't she?" Santana just laughs at Franny and the other blonde gives her sister a cold glare.

"Well, I'm trying to impress my girl, Franny" the latina says proudly as she wraps her arm on Quinn's body and squeezes it gently, the blonde responded with a kiss on the latina's cheek and a silent 'thank you'.

"Awww, you guys are damn charming couple, well I better leave so you can enjoy yourselves more" the older blonde wiggles her brows and Quinn blushes hard as she pushes her sister out of the door, the older blonde just gives in and steps out the door and looks back to the latina.

"You better take good care of my Lucy, Alex." Fran shouts back as she proceeds to walk to the elevator.

Quinn turns back to see her girlfriend's posture stiffened and look distantly.

"Hey babe, are you okay?" She grabs her girlfriends face to check if she's okay.

"Lucy…" Santana's words stretches which made Quinn worried.

"Well, it's been long since someone called me that, you never called me Lucy since we met again in high school. I'm Quinn now, the nose job, hair dye, the lost weight, but I'd rather be your Lucy forever." Quinn looks intently at her as words unconsciously goes out of Santana's mouth.

"Carnation" this time, Santana's composure snaps back and looks at her with wide eyes, Quinn mirrored the reaction as a tear falls down on her pale cheeks.

"Y-you remembered? It took you few years to remember my favorite flower, Alex!" They are both surprised at the unexpected confession, Santana stood speechless, there are a lot of things running in her mind but Quinn continued on.

"You give me the wrong set of flowers every time we go out, I was hoping that someday you'll remember, I didn't told you about it because I don't want you to make a big deal about it" Quinn waits for the latina to respond but she didn't, the blonde raises her hand to cup her cheek and the latina jumps in surprise and step back a little. Quinn feels that there is something wrong about her girlfriend but her light headedness due to alcohol made her to drop it.

"i-I am sorry for forgetting about it." The latina stuttered but the blonde pushes it away as she grabs her girlfriend and kisses her gently.

"It's okay, let's just not think about it and probably help me with my raging libido I've been controlling for hours?" Quinn whispers dangerously on Santana's ears.

"You can go ahead, I'll just gonna take a quick shower so I can take care of it." The latina teases back but there is a hint of awkwardness on her voice goes noticed by Quinn, but the blonde just grins back at her and slowly walks to their bedroom as she starts to unzip her dress from behind.

Santana closes the bathroom door and quickly turns on the shower, the blankness of her eyes tells more than a story, but it took a mere second to tears to fall down her tan cheeks. She looks at herself in the mirror, she had the same words going on and on in her mind, she can't control it, she tries to block her mind and let Snix came over but she fails. Tears stopped and everything around her goes silent and slow, it felt like yesterday, the spring breeze on the field, the flash of hazel eyes, the distinctive laugh, the smell of carnation…

"_I love your hair, it's dark and curly. My name is Lucy; would you like to pick carnations with me?" _

_Her hazel eyes, pale skin, her smile, her laugh, her brows, and her flower…The first girl I loved…_

"Quinn Fabray is Lucy… My Lucy." It was barely a whisper to herself, when her eyes met her own, she found herself walking out of the bathroom, finding Quinn standing in front of their bed, undressed, waiting for her with a seductive grin on her lips. She didn't say anything but her hand find it way to the blonde's neck, pulling her towards her and capturing her lips with her own.

.

.

.

* * *

So sorry for the late update, I've been very busy, so I made time to update since some of my friends starts to update their story, and I feel envy about it.

So I hope you liked my update, history will be answered on the next chapters.

So I want your reviews,.,and insights! Please.

You guys are awesome!


	8. Chapter 8: The beauty beneath the lies

**Chapter 8: The beauty beneath all the lies**

_It was their first week in a separate high school, the two meet at their usual diner in Lima. Santana visited few times after she moved to Columbus, she was adjusting and she's doing god at it. Alex on the other hand is enjoying going out with her new friends on the block and adjusting at home as her father was promoted as the head surgeon in Lima and her mother took over their family pharmaceutical business. _

"_So princess, care to tell me about your first week in McKinley?" Santana asked as she leaned her head on her hand at the table, putting French fries on her mouth._

"_McKinley is fine, as they say, meet a few friends there, the usual jocks and cheerios they talk about. How about you? You have to be kicking ass in Wellington." Alex leaned back on her seat, not interested on her food anymore. The other Latina shrugged, rolling her eyes at her sister._

"_Wellington sucks and the same goes everything with it. Rich girls bitching around, jocks act like douches, nerds and freaks sulks in a corner, as they don't exist. I hear about McKinley's jocks likes to go around and slushy new students as a ritual, did you get one?" Santana's eyes are on Alex, she wants to protect her sister from this kind of abuse and she won't let anyone just hurt her, if they did, she'll go all Lima Heights on them, literally._

"_I haven't got one, just because I was the first freshmen to get a forward position in soccer and who is able to be in the first 11 line – up!" Alex beamed as she told her sister good news being a varsity and the other one's eyes went wide upon hearing the news. She leaped in her seat and squeaks loudly at her sister._

"_Oh my gosh, Alex! You got the position! Wow! I'm so proud of you! I knew the time I saw you really play soccer, you will be a great player someday, and now, you're getting to it!" Santana said enthusiastically._

"_Anyways, have you seen your 'carnation girl' in Columbus?" Alex inquired curiously at Santana._

"_I haven't, I kept looking for her, but nothing. Maybe she's not coming back, ever." Santana sighed defeated, lowering her head._

"_I remember you telling me she's kinda fat, right? And nerdy, with glasses going on. Are you sure you said she's the prettiest girl you've seen?" this time, Santana's brows dangerously shot up, sending a glare to Alex's direction._

"_What the hell do you mean by that? Because she's fat, she ain't pretty? Really? You are really judgmental, you know that!"Santana snapped at her as the other brunette shot her hands upward in surrender._

"_Easy there tiger, I just…you know… curious and maybe a little confused on your definition of pretty" Alex stuttered._

"_Shut your pie hole if you don't have nice thing to say about my Lucy." Her tone saying that the conversation is over._

"_So, i just want to share to you, I met this girl, blonde hair, hazel eyes, a freshman cheerio, sister of last year's cheerio captain. She's gorgeous and she looks like an angel."_

"_Looks like we are both sucker in hazel eyed beauties." Santana chuckled._

"_Yeah, I uhh… she kinda came unto me and acts really close to me, and called me…uhhh…" Alex seems to be nervous and starts to fidget; Santana's brows furrowed at the reaction, but persisted._

"_She called you what, Alex?" Santana asked firmly._

"_she..uhhhh…called m..me…" _

"_Called you, what?! I hope she didn't call you names like other bitchy cheerios."_

"_No, no! she didn't call me names…she called.. ..uhh…she called me 'San'..." Santana narrowed her eyes to the brunette in front of her._

"_San? She called you, 'San'?" Santana's face contorts in confusion._

"_She called me, 'San…'…'Sandra'…yeah…that's it…'Sandra'… you know, it's short for, Alexandra?…" Santana just looks at Alex suspiciously, but just sighed, dropping the topic. Alex on the other hand has been fidgeting non-stop, she knew something, her suspicions are true, but then again, she chose to lie, she has to be selfish, even it takes to hurt someone, someone so close to her._

"_hmmm… are you hiding something? 'Cause really, you look flustered, not to mention, tensed-up, like someone got you red-handed…." Santana trailed on, giving her sister a rare stare, she suspected something, she can't point it, she has a feeling, but she was debating internally, she thought that her sister won't do such thing like hiding something from her, but then, Alexandria is a Lopez too, people like her father are not genuine as people say, they have things, big things, hiding on their closet. The Lopez generation is considered old money; politicians, businessman, and they also have surgeons and specialist on their bloodline. But 'blood is thicker than water' they say, so she just push everything aside, trusting her sister with her life._

"_N-no, I-I just… I really, really like her…" she said, lowering her head in submission. Quinn is the prettiest girl she met in her whole life, the first time she laid on her eyes on her, Quinn was chatting with her new co-cheerios when Alex's teammate kick the ball hard, sending at the blonde's direction. Alex didn't saw her but after she crouched down to get the ball, a distinct laugh caught her attention, looking up towards the source of the sound, her breath was taken by an angel, she froze for a second but a distant calling from her teammates shook her out of reverie, walking back, she turned around again, stealing a glimpse at her._

"_hmmm…you got it bad, Alex." Santana teased as she throws a crumpled napkin on the table, she stood, rubbing her hands on her jeans and looked at Alex expectantly._

"_Whatever" Alex muttered, shaking her head as she stood up and walked after Santana, opening the diner door with a smile on their face, 'Blood is thicker than water' they say._

* * *

**Santana's POV:**

Standing straight under the cloudy sky, it's getting dark; I look down at the carved stone under me. It's been long since I've been here again, I don't know what to feel; my anger, my hate, my love, my sorrow, the feeling of being betrayed, being lied to, being left and having my heart broken into small pieces, pieces that are too sharp to put together and too small to matter. Tears starts to form in my eyes, so I look up to stop them from falling, but it didn't, so I laugh, it doesn't makes sense, no, it does… right now, it does. Staring at the sky, I try not to blink, I held it there until I feel it strain so I close my eyes slowly, I let out a short chuckle, shaking my head slowly, questioning myself why I find this funny. It bit my lip hard and take a long breath then I look down again, this time, I smile.

"You lied to me, Alex. You fucking lied to me." I whisper loud enough and let out a dry laugh.

"Everything is a lie; everything we've been through is a lie." I feel the pain radiates through my chest, so I curl my fist into a ball.

"You knew….all this time, you knew it was Quinn. You knew all along that Lucy, my Lucy is your Quinn." I unconsciously raise my voice, the anger within me starts to come out, and it's not something that I can control anymore. So I let myself go this time.

"Why did you choose not to tell me? Why did you lie to me? I don't understand!" Tears spill from my eyes, my vision blurs for a moment, I took a few breaths but I end up panting.

_I felt betrayed by my own sister, my confidant, my salvation from myself; it felt like someone kisses your cheek and then slaps it hard. _

_The worst part, here I was, scheming for revenge for my sister, planned to kill Quinn, only to find out, I was planning on killing the person I loved all my life. I feel sick and disgusted with myself. _

"What did I do to you to deserve this?! Tell me?!" I got nothing….nothing but silence….

"All my life, I loved you, Alex. You are my only sister, my only family, but why?...why are you doing this to me?" I sob quietly, feeling my knee weaken, I let myself fall on my knees, I grip the dirt with my hands tightly as I let myself broke into a sob.

"Why, Alex?! …Why?! …" my voice starts to break but it didn't stop me from begging for an answer.

_Why?_

_Why?_

_Why?_

Yet again, I got nothing. My sobs turned into a stifled laugh, I carefully stand up, brushing off the dirt on my knees and hands, taking a deep breath, my lip turned up ad forms into a smile as I look down on a granite grave marker with my name written on it. I find it funny, yes, everything was a lie indeed.

_Oh, Alexandra Lopez… I almost forgot you're a Lopez, damn; you're clever, but not clever enough to escape death huh? It hurts like a bitch, what you did to me was unacceptable, but in the end of the day, you're still my sister, my own blood and flesh. I will forgive you, someday, but I hope you'll forgive me too, for pretending to be you and live your life that should be yours to have, to enjoy, and to spend. I may hate you, but I can't hate you forever, and I love Lucy but that isn't enough to save her from the things she did to you. I am not the person you know of me all your life, sometimes I don't even recognize myself at all, it's like having 2 different person inside me, each has distinctive features, what the other can do, the other can't, facing to a mirror, I know the difference between the two, but both love the same persons… you and Lucy._

* * *

**3 days ago**

I woke up with the quiet snores beside me, blinking my eyes open, a vision of Quinn naked under the sheets with her hair in her face was the first thing I set my eyes upon. I smiled as my heart thudded loudly in my chest, I can feel the chills shoots down in my spine, and it took me off guard, I can't remember how long I first felt the same sensation, but not for a moment, I remembered. I stare at her sleeping form, her face, her hair, her brows, her lips, I took everything in. this is the first time I really look at her since the moment I first step inside the apartment, she was breath-taking , gorgeous and beautiful. I raise my hand to touch her face but stopped half-way, I hesitated, I don't know how to do it now, I never touched her because I wanted to, it was the reason I have to, it was all pretending, hell, I can kick Berry's ass in acting, but now, I don't know how to, whether to act or let things happen naturally.

I waited for so long to have this moment, I dreamed, desired, hoped, wanted, this moment having her beside me, I promised myself I will not let go.

So I took the chance, I gently cup her face with hand, her skin feels amazing, soft and smooth, slowly tracing her face with my finger, trying to memorize each feature, from the planes of her forehead to the curves of her plump lips, I sighed, a new feeling and sensation overwhelms me, I can't deny how my body responded to her. I run my hand through her blond locks, feeling of déjà vu, tears start to form, I can remember the first time I touched her hair, the exact feeling that day, having to feel it again, made the first tear to roll down on my cheeks.

Since the day she left, all my life I have been in the cold, sometimes I can't remember the feeling of being warm again, I close my eyes for a moment, the feeling of her warmth around me, takes away all the coldness and emptiness inside me, I feel so alive, the rush of excitement, the chills shooting down my spine, the warm feeling on my cheeks, I missed this, this feeling, it makes me more human than I was before.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

"_Lucy, c-can I touch your hair?" the young latina stuttered as she asked with her cheeks turned to crimson._

"_Why?" Lucy countered, her face contorts with confusion._

"_N-nothing, just uhm… you're the first white person I met and I really like your hair, I'm just curious that's all." This time the brunette's face became redder, looking down shyly, Lucy smiled at her reaction, she finds her oddly cute._

"_You can touch my hair anytime you want, San" the blonde stated with a huge grin on her face, Santana looked up in surprise._

"_Really?" the latina asked with a huge smile on her face._

"_Totally." Lucy said with a nod, Santana quickly reach over and touched Lucy's long golden locks, Lucy on the other hand wass amused at Santana's reaction, it seems that Santana touched her hair with wonder in her eyes which made Lucy smile and giggle, no one has ever looked at her like how the brunette look at her right now, catching the blonde's stare at her, Santana let go of Lucy's hair quickly and looks down with a tinted cheeks which made the blonde smile even more. _

"_You really like my hair huh?" Lucy teased._

"_I like you and your hair too." Santana answered in all seriousness, Lucy looked at her quizzically and then her face softens quickly._

"_You know, San, you're weird." Lucy stated which earned a confused look from the latina, she giggled again and added._

"_I like you too."_

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

**Regular POV:**

Santana smiles at the memory as she continues to run her hand on Quinn's hair, Quinn stirs slowly which shakes her out of her reverie, moving her gaze away from the blonde's hair, she find a pair of hazel eyes looking back at her with a breath taking smile etched on her face.

"Lucy…" Santana whispers loudly enough for Quinn to hear, a shock registers on the blonde's face which made the brunette panic but then calms down when Quinn starts to giggle as her hazel eyes became glassy.

"What's wrong, babe?" Santana asks with concern and the blond just shakes her head.

"Nothing…you never called me Lucy again, never, not until last night, it's just… I longed for you to call me that way again, and you did, hearing my name from you made me the happiest I ever been." Quinn let her tears fall but Santana is too quick to catch it.

"I promise, I will always call you Lucy, Quinn is a beautiful name, but I fell in-love with Lucy first. You will forever be Lucy, My Lucy." She says, continuing running her hand on Quinn's hair.

"I didn't know what happened to you, but you seemed to be… changing, a very good change. I can't explain it how or when, it's just, every day when I'm with you, I'm falling deeply in-love with you, day after day, every glance, every smile, it's the thing that you do, you don't seem to try your best, you just wake up and bam!, you're the greatest, most beautiful and sweetest thing in the whole world." The latina laugh genuinely, Santana herself is also surprised at the gesture, she didn't speak for a second, but gave up as Quinn gives her a loving stare.

"You're weird, Lucy but I love you." Santana said as she intertwines her hands to Quinn's.

"I love you so much, San." This time, Santana looks up quickly to Quinn with a shock written all over her face but it quickly replaced with a forced smile, unnoticed by Quinn, Santana knows it's still Alex, whatever she do, Quinn still thinks she's Alex, and as long as she is pretending, it will always be Alex.

A pair of lips broke her deep thinking, whatever she does to have control, she fails, she responds to the kiss with passion, for once she let herself lose again. A masochist can be a martyr at the same time.

It was 4 in the afternoon when Santana is busy preparing for dinner, waiting for Quinn to arrive, her phone rings, looking at the caller; her face hardens but answers the call anyways.

"I told you, I'll call you when I can, what do you need this time, Puck?!" listening to Puck's response, Santana's eyes widen as shocks runs through her body upon hearing a news from Puck. She was speechless at first, blinking her eyes, she grips her phone tightly as she inhales deeply to respond

"I-I don't understand, how can this happen? I hired the best doctors in Lima to check on her. I can't believe this!" Santana starts to raise her voice; her voice starts to hoarse as she tries to stop herself from breaking out.

"You don't understand, she's the only family I have left, Abuela is the only family I left, Puck." A few seconds later, she responds again.

"I'll come home to Lima the day after tomorrow; I want you to arrange everything before I arrive." Puck on the other line tries to comfort the heart broken latina but she just shuts him down, as usual.

* * *

**Present Day in Lima**

At the same place she was before, she just looks from afar as crowd gathered at the cemetery, there are a few people attended, some are familiar to Santana, but some are new faces. Santana didn't cry, she strong enough to hold her feelings, she cared for the older latina, and admires her deeply.

Puck stands beside her like the last time, being there for his friend, giving Santana her space, letting things to sink in, after awhile he spoke,

"Santana, there is something your abuela wanted you to have," Puck held out an envelope to Santana, she took it silently and slip it in her pocket, she doesn't want to read it now, maybe when the time is right for her, she knows whatever inside the envelope answers her questions buried inside her for a long time.

Not for a long moment, a couple walk to the crowd, dressed in black, Santana didn't keep her eyes off the couple, she held her gaze on theme until they left. Puck notices the behavior, he knows something is definitely on .

"What are you up to now, Santana?" Puck carefully asks the silent latina.

"Nothing, just planning to make a visit," Puck just nods, he knew what she's after now and he's afraid on what extent can Santana hurt a person, even if it's her own flesh and blood. They may say, blood is thicker than water, but right now, Santana will go against it.

* * *

**I'm sooooo sorry for the late update. I hope you'll forgive me.**

**Anyways I was long gone since it was our university sport fest and I kinda play for 3 different sports… results, I lost in badminton but champion in both soccer and basketball. Now im so pumped up to continue my story.**

**Ok, I planned to write this chapter to be a long one, but decided to cut it and post the other for the next possible update maybe this week also.**

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**Expecially to JAMMY, wow, your reviews are spot on! Nice analyzation.**

**I hope you'll like my update,. Please review. Thanks.**


End file.
